Warrior Cats:Littermate's Fury
by Catqstar
Summary: Ravenkit and Oakkit are brothers. Born on the same day. Born in the same litter and they grow up in the same clan. They are different from each other in special ways and they don't think of the other as a true friend although they do have the same goal. To surpass each other. As they figure new things out, one thing still remains hidden. What is the truth behind their differences?
1. Cats of the Clans

NightClan

Leader: Shadestar- Grey, thick furred tom, green eyes, white belly

Deputy: Swiftfoot- Light brown, graceful she-cat (Shadestar's mate)

Medicine Cat: Springcloud- Small, cream colored she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice- Lakepaw- Silver-grey tabby tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Warriors:

Tigerfur: Powerful, brown tabby tom, golden eyes (Stormheart's brother)

Stormheart: Muscled, pale grey tom, black stripes with icy blue eyes

Nettletail: White tom with four black paws (Lilysnow's mate)

Lilysnow: lilac-and-white pelt with beautiful leaf green eyes (Swiftfoot's littermate)

Apprentice- Fallowpaw: light brown tabby she-cat

Hailclaw: Large tom with dark grey fur, yellow eyes (Springcloud's littermate)

Apprentice- Rabbitpaw- Reddish-brown pelted tom

Moonwillow: Silver, tabby she-cat (Hailclaw's mate)

Riptooth: Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Firelight: Dark orange pelt tom (Mothbelly's mate)

Rainshadow: Grayish-blue tom, blue eyes (Shiningheart's mate)

Brackenleap: Brown-and–gold tom with markings on his head

Redfeather: Attractive, red dabbled fur, she-cat (Sunburst's sister)

Sunburst: Bright-yellow furred she-cat (Frog claw's sister)

Frogclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Longpaw: Small cream tabby tom with thick claws

Robinwing: Orange and black tortoiseshell, green eyed, she-cat

Salmonflight: White furred-she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes

Hawkclaw: Skinny, brown tom with long, curved claws

Queens:

Mothbelly- Pale silver, she-cat with a claw shaped marking on her shoulder (Firelight's mate)

-Longpaw, Fallowpaw, Lakepaw and Rabbitpaw

Sandpool- Ginger pelt, she-cat with green eyes (Brackenleap's mate and Robinwing's sister)

-Mudkit: Small, dark brown tom, Shortkit: White-and-cream patched tom

Snowpelt- Pure white, she-cat with blue eyes (Riptooth' mate)

Shiningheart – Pale ginger, she-cat with green eyes (Rainshadow's mate)

Elders:

Frostbreath: Dark brown, tabby tom with a silver belly and ears

Rainbowtail: Dabbled pelted she-cat, hazel colored eyes

WildClan

Leader: Ripplestar: Ginger tabby she-cat with a scar on her mouth

Deputy: Ragefur: Huge reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdheart: a white tabby with a pink nose and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Blazingfire: Orange furred tom with unusual blue eyes

Warriors:

Snowberry: A Silver tom with ruffled, thick fur and sky-blue eyes (Ragefur and Birdheart's littermate)

Leafthunder: White-and-gold pelt she-cat

Specklefern: Brown and white tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Fernwhisker: Lovely Tortoiseshell pelt and golden eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw: Long legged tom with grayish fur

Skyfall: Golden-brown tom with green eyes (Mousefang's mate)

Sparrowsong: Dust brown colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw: tom with night black fur with a white tail

Echotail: Light brown furred she-cat with torn ear

Brightmist: Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes (Echotail and Sparrowsong's littermate)

Apprentice: Megapaw: big tom with sandy colored fur

Blazingheart: Big Reddish-orange tom Sharpfang's brother)

Sharpfang: Brown long-haired tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw: Pale yellow furred she-cat

Bluebird: Blueish-white she-cat with white belly and dark eyes

Apprentice: Coldpaw: Blue and silver striped tom

Redmist: A she-cat with dark red fur (Sharpfang's mate)

Apprentice: Meadowpaw: Pretty dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudfeather: Gray-and-white tom with long claws and a long, thick tail

Owlbelly: Brown tabby with feather like patterns on her belly

Crowtail: Black tom with white belly, and tail tip

Moonhollow: Silver she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Thornbush: Black tom with fluffy tail and thick claws

Lightningdawn: Yellow she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes

Whitedust: Fast she-cat with tuffs of grey fur on her head

Queens:

Hawkcloud: Pale ginger she-cat (Sparrowsong's mate)

Megapaw's mother

Leafpelt: Dappled she-cat with amber eyes (Snowberry's mate)

Meadowpaw, Applepaw, Coldpaw and Cloudpaw's Mother

Mousefang- Brown, tabby she-cat with a yellow eye and a blue eye

-Brightkit: Tabby red and brown she-cat

Elders:

Gorseclaw: Brown tom with gray patches and grey whiskers

LightClan:

Leader: Burningstar: Brownish-orange tom with a pink nose and green eyes

Deputy: Darkmoon: Pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and a shredded ear

Medicine cat: Brokenfang: Dark grey fur tom with several teeth gone

Warriors:

Heavycloud: Mist colored tom with dark blue eyes (Darkmoon's littermate)

Spottedpool: Faded tortoiseshell furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Smallstream: White furred tom with bluish grey head markings (Blizzardstrike, Dovefeather and Nighttail's littermate)

Blizzardstrike: Long legged, white tom with pale ears and green eyes

Nighttail: Smoke black tabby she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw: Greyish tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes

Dovefeather: Thick white furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Graypaw (Pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes)

Waterpoppy: Silver blue she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip

Willowstorm: Sleek furred she cat with dark brown stripes, white ears and paws and green eyes (Mossysky's littermate)

Mossysky: Greyish-white she-cat with brown speckles (Rowanpelt's mate)

Appleclaw: Red tabby tom with a cream colored belly and blue eyes

Dappledwing: Ginger and white patched she-cat with blue eyes and black paws

Rowanpelt: Reddish orange pelted tom with amber eyes and brown leggings

Yellowtail: Light brown she-cat with yellow tail tip and green eyes

Leafeye: Green eyed she-cat with lean brown pelt (Rowanpelt and Yellowtail's sister)

Brightshine: Cream tabby with white flecks, she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens:

Swallowflight: Ginger and cream she cat with amber eyes (Darkmoon's mate)

(Graypaw, Littlepaw's mother)

Ryeleap: Blue she cat with black speckles and green eyes (Blizzardstike's mate)

-Dawnkit: Ginger and silver she cat with amber eyes

-Mousekit: Ginger and silver tom with green eyes

-Molekit: Smoky gray tom with blue stripes and green eyes

Birdwing: Brownish she-cat with a reddish belly (Smallstream's mate)

-Minkkit: Pale brown and silver she cat with long fur and amber eyes

-Dewkit: Silver and ginger tom with long fur and green eyes

-Snowkit:Black and white tom with green eyes

Elders:

Woolysnow: White she cat with pale brown flecks, long legs, and green eyes

Briarwind: Tortoiseshell and cream she cat with hazel eyes


	2. Prologue

The shadow didn't seem to move its paws, yet the cat drifted toward the other StarClan members. But no cat could just … float. Could they? He thought.

"Night." The first cat dipped her head in a greeting. Her white pelt seemed to glow even brighter than her kind smile.

The bigger, scarred tom came a less welcoming nod. He was huge, brown tabby, with fierce looking scars. He blinked. Didn't StarClan cats lose all their wounds? Wait a moment. How did he know that? He had never met StarClan. For StarClan's sake, He didn't even know what a Clan was, much less Starclan!

He scolded himself silently, almost saying it out loud. Then he pointing his ears and narrowed his eyes again to focus on the cats in front of him.

Suddenly, the dark brown tabby tilted his head toward the moon and made a sound between a wolf's howl, an eagle's cry, and a cat's yowl. It felt ferocious, angry, sad, proud and a lot of other countless things… He couldn't say, "It was _just_ a cry."

The she-cat that had fur, the color of light ,began to solely speak though the cry while the shadow cat just seemed to stare.

"Night will come, soaring through, staying on, only you.

Laying on the last of light, comes a sister of the bright.

The forbidden words you cannot say, or they will start the war of pain.

Wild will give its final call, when the others finally begin to fall."

He couldn't stop his new thoughts as the three faded away and he felt like he was being dragged away. He didn't know what was going on, but he made his first promise to remember those words for the rest of his life, and finally drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**Hey! so I'm Catqstar, Inexperienced writer being guided by two Famous warrior fanfiction writers. **

**If you have ideas for warrior names of just ocs please review or pm**

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	3. Birth days

For the hundredth time that day, Ravenkit shifted his little body on the warm bedding, to the other side of the nursery, quietly making sure he didn't disturb the queens or the other kits.

He sighted. He hadn't gotten this little sleep, since that day when Flowerkit and Sparrowkit had been born. Starclan, they were noisy!

Ravenkit decided to get up, stretching his stiff muscles as he thought, "It is almost dawn," He nearly stepped on Sparrowkit, and Blossomkit but managed to awkwardly swing his paw over their heads so the kits were under him instead of flat fox-food.

"Hey, Ravenkit!" Flowerkit chirped to him while her littermate shot her a quick glare. Oblivious to her brother, Flowerkit continued, "Could you give us a badger-ride to the-

Sparrowkit quickly interrupted, "Uh, I think my sister here meant uh-

Ravenkit sighted. "Were you going to go outside of camp? You know that you have to be an apprentice and what would your parents say?" He glared at the pair of kits who now had guilty and sullen faces.

"But there's been nothing to do ever since Mudpaw and Shortpaw became apprentices!" Flowerkit burst out. Sparrowkit made an agreeing nod.

Ravenkit knew they were right. The playful toms were popular with all the other kits; Mudpaw could make up a fun game in a matter of moments, while Shortkit was a born leader, making sure that every kit thought decisions were fair. When they became apprentices, they hadn't played with any of the other kits as much. However Oakkit has started to talk to the two even more, acting more like and more like Mudpaw and Shortpaw. Ravenkit had wondered if he was trying to take their place. All he knew right now was that he would be wishing that the other kits liked him as much as Shortpaw and Mudpaw. He closed his eyes for a moment just as he always did when he needed to think, and said to them, "I know! We can make up our own game!"

Sparrowkit tilted his head to the side while Flowerkit had her own curious look. Ravenkit continued, "We can use anything we see," Quickly spotting a pine cone he pulled it closer to the other kits. Nosing it, he mewed, "It isn't too hard or spiky to get hurt from, so now we just have to figure out how we can use it."

The bigger kit, sat back on his haunches noticing the younger littermates did as well. _Were they imitating me? Why would they? _Ravenkit felt a little happier and puffed his chest out while lifting his head proudly.

He didn't realize that Sparrowkit was trying to get his attention, until he felt a small jab in his stomach. "Did you hear me Ravenkit?" His sister added, "We were telling you, that I'd rather hunt- "They fight. Ravenkit finished. And shot Ravenkit a, "_Can you believe her!"_ Look. Ravenkit stiffened a purr as the kit rambled on about how "fighting was so much better than hunting" while Flowerkit washed her face and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Now guys." Ravenkit meowed sternly.

"What?" The kits meowed back innocently.

Ravenkit decided to continue. "How about this. We can combine your favourite things to turn this into a training game." He paused, but he had already gotten their attention back as they straighten their selves and looked at him attentively. "You can play with a team or by yourself by to swiping it, kicking it, hitting it with your head or anything else, just as you would do in a hunt or a battle. If you want, you can even make territories and protect them by keeping the pine cone away from your side."

The kits exchanged a glance, before Flowerkit padded forward hesitatingly on and swatted it up. "Like that?" She asked. Ravenkit nodded, and Sparrowkit surged forward quickly batting it back at her.

Ravenkit watched, feeling his heart swell with happiness and joy just watching the kits play the new game._ His new game._The thought made him feel as if he would burst**_. _**

The kits kept on playing making happy purrs and challenging comments like "See if you can hit this one back!"

After the first few matches, the kits invited him asking them to play sometimes begging him to be on their team. By the time he was starting to go to sleep, he felt much better then he had in days especially after promising to play with them more.

**Hi Guys! so Oakkit and Ravenkit are closer now then when they've grown up! Hope you guys will keep making reviews and still read my story.**


	4. Fun in the Sun

He shut his eyes, and then opened them. He walked over to the musky, but dark corner of the den; he blinked his eyes open again.

"Why is he so small?" He quickly got up and whirled around to the voice.

A kinder, gentler voice called out from behind him. Confused, he turned toward the second sound.

"Hush, Oakkit!" The she-cat padded closer until her pure white pelt was right next to his own black pelt. "Ravenkit may be small now, but you'll never know what you'll be in the future"

He looked up into the two blue eyes. "I… I am Ravenkit?" His mother nodded while the other dark, brown kit rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm Oakkit, your brother and this is our mother Snowpelt"

Ravenkit paid no attention to the sarcasm, but to his mother's words. Quietly, he repeated to his self, "I am Ravenkit! And I will prove to everyone, that I'm the best!" Their mother began to clean his dark, slick pelt, carefully pulling out the stray pieces of bracken from the neatly lined up nests.

Oakkit watched his littermate stay still. His ears drooped. It wasn't fun when there wasn't anyone to play with. But maybe at least they'd watch him play. Oakkit called out, "Look at me, Ravenkit!"

Oakkit waited until both his mother, and his littermate, were watching. Ravenkit looked at his brother with amazement as the lithe little body, but the still newborn kit leaped into the air, flipped once, and landed with his claws, unsheathed.

Oakkit had sneaked out of the den, met the older apprentices who were learning the move, and had even gotten them to teach him. "It's like a normal leap, but the flip will confuse the enemy, until you finish by leaping onto them," Rabbitpaw had explained. Oakkit had practiced and practiced, only stopping when he could do the full move.

"Don't do that Oakkit," His mother meowed to him again. You might get hurt and that is why you need to wait until you're an apprentice to learn battle moves." Oakkit dramatically sighed. "But six moons is the same thing as forever!" Snowpelt paused from cleaning Ravenkit; she grabbing Oakkit by the scruff and the mother slowly set her kit down at the den's entrance. "Why don't you go and use that energy to play outside? Or I could clean your pelt too."

This time Oakkit made a sadder sigh as he walked out the den by his self.

A call from a brown tom interrupted his misery. "Greetings, young one." the older tom meowed to him. Oakkit replied back "Greetings." with a respectful dip of his head like his mother had showed him.

As the tom disappeared, Oakkit felt like he wanted to disappear himself.

Instead he lay down, near a nettle bush. His eyes glinted with a hint of anger. "Why did Ravenkit have to be born? Why couldn't he have been someone else's littermate?" He closed his eyes, "I promise I will surpass you Ravenkit," He vowed, "I'll show everyone, I can be the best!"

* * *

**Hey guys! So how do you think of the story so far?**

**I'll be introducing others later on but right now, which brother do you like better?**


	5. Ravenkit's idea

"Let's go to the hollow!" suggested Sparrowkit. "Yeah, come on Ravenkit!" Flowerkit cried.

Oakkit flicked his tail, annoyed at the kits wanting to play with Ravenkit more than him, especially after he decided to spend more time with Mudpaw and Shortpaw, just to understand more about being popular. He was a little glad when Redfeather quickly rushed over before anyone could say anything else.

The warrior began, "If you are going to the hill hollow, you'd better watch out. Shadestar has decided to start building the last warrior den there."

Ravenkit blinked. "But why would he build it there? I mean, it isn't too far from the other dens, but it's where we kits can actually play safely without anyone worrying, and where the apprentices hang out when they have time."

Redfeather nodded went on a little more briskly. "I know that too, but the senior warriors had a vote to use the log for the dens.

Oakkit remembered the horrible day, after Mudkit and Shortkit had become apprentices. Frogclaw was training his own apprentice when Oakkit had woken up in the nursery to a loud crash, a screech filled with fear, birds flapping away, and the sounds of grief.

Later, Sunburst broke the news to him.

Longpaw's mentor had been able to shove his apprentice away from harm but couldn't escape it himself. So at the vigil, Longpaw had spoke about his mentor being remembered as a hero of the clan.

He shifted his paws uneasy remembering that Redfeather was also Frogclaw's littermate. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't no what to say or what it felt like and he probably never would. Instead he touched his tail to her cheek earning a warm smile with yellow eyes that glowed, saying thank-you.

"Then can we go if we bring some of the apprentices?" Ravenkit asked, while the kits made their eyes wide and pleading.

Redfeather purred. "That's up to the apprentices, if they have time."

While the three of them scurried off, Oakkit hesitated, turning back to Redfeather, but she nudged him back toward the other kits.

Ravenkit had already begun leading the younger kits out of the open spaced clearing, and toward the hollow. "Oakkit gave a shy, "Bye!" before racing of to catch up with the others.

Oakkit fell into pace with his brother, even though he really didn't want to, but the other two kits had started an intense conversation, but to Oakkit it sounded like thunder and lighting arguing about whether hunting or fighting was more important.

Of course Ravenkit wasn't any better. He had an unusual smirk on his face.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" Ravenkit teased, while Oakkit's face flushed. He bristled and snapped back, "What are you talking about?" Ravenkit's smirk grew even bigger. "While don't you just admit it?"

Oakkit didn't reply. He tried to slick down his usually dark, brown pelt which (he hadn't realized) was now almost as red as Redfeather.

Oakkit tried to turn the subject around. "Well how about Flowerkit? You've been playing with her a lot quite recently." Ravenkit shrugged. "So what. I've been play with _both _of the kits, instead of apprentices. His green eyes stared pointedly at Oakkit's own flashing eyes of defiance. "Speaking of apprentices," Oakkit started while Ravenkit gave a snort. Oakkit ignored him and continued, "Did you ask the apprentices to come?" His brother nodded. I asked Mudpaw and Shortpaw, after they finished patrolling and they said they'd be there. And Shortpaw also mentioned the other "paws" would probably be there too."

Oakkit gave a nod before pausing to taste the hollow's familiar warm scent. Ravenkit led the other two kits past him, before leaving Oakkit alone at the entrance. Oakkit gazed around like a new born kit looking around a camp for the first time.

Big leafy ferns and new bracken sprouts covered the front of the entrance while brambles shielded the sides. Inside the hollow, different coloured berries grew on the green bushes, lined up on the sides, and many other plants keeping Springcloud's medicine supplies high and ready to use. However the center was Oakkit's favourite place to be. With a quiet stream running through, rocks nearby for sunning, and different trees for climbing, circling the clearing, the place was perfect for practicing fighting, hunting, getting herbs, and was well sheltered from predators, by scent and sight. A dusty path veered away from the clearing; Oakkit overheard Shadestar and Swiftfoot talk about the using the trail to escape or attack. Oakkit decided, if he was leader, he'd never use it for either. "And it will stay peaceful." He promised to himself before rushing off to the rest of the kits and apprentices.

**I'm so sad. :(**

**No one has been giving me reviews!**

**Oh well. But to those who have I hope you stay with the story!**


	6. Camp's cool

"Let's go to the hollow!" suggested Sparrowkit. "Yeah, come on Ravenkit!" Flowerkit cried.

Oakkit flicked his tail, annoyed at the kits wanting to play with Ravenkit more than him, especially after he decided to spend more time with Mudpaw and Shortpaw, just to understand more about being popular. He was a little glad when Redfeather quickly rushed over before anyone could say anything else.

The warrior began, "If you are going to the hill hollow, you'd better watch out. Shadestar has decided to start building the last warrior den there."

Ravenkit blinked. "But why would he build it there? I mean, it isn't too far from the other dens, but it's where we kits can actually play safely without anyone worrying, and where the apprentices hang out when they have time."

Redfeather nodded went on a little more briskly. "I know that too, but the senior warriors had a vote to use the log for the dens.

Oakkit remembered the horrible day, after Mudkit and Shortkit had become apprentices. Frogclaw was training his own apprentice when Oakkit had woken up in the nursery to a loud crash, a screech filled with fear, birds flapping away, and the sounds of grief.

Later, Sunburst broke the news to him.

Longpaw's mentor had been able to shove his apprentice away from harm but couldn't escape it himself. So at the vigil, Longpaw had spoke about his mentor being remembered as a hero of the clan.

He shifted his paws uneasy remembering that Redfeather was also Frogclaw's littermate. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't no what to say or what it felt like and he probably never would. Instead he touched his tail to her cheek earning a warm smile with yellow eyes that glowed, saying thank-you.

"Then can we go if we bring some of the apprentices?" Ravenkit asked, while the kits made their eyes wide and pleading.

Redfeather purred. "That's up to the apprentices, if they have time."

While the three of them scurried off, Oakkit hesitated, turning back to Redfeather, but she nudged him back toward the other kits.

Ravenkit had already begun leading the younger kits out of the open spaced clearing, and toward the hollow. "Oakkit gave a shy, "Bye!" before racing of to catch up with the others.

Oakkit fell into pace with his brother, even though he really didn't want to, but the other two kits had started an intense conversation, but to Oakkit it sounded like thunder and lighting arguing about whether hunting or fighting was more important.

Of course Ravenkit wasn't any better. He had an unusual smirk on his face.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" Ravenkit teased, while Oakkit's face flushed. He bristled and snapped back, "What are you talking about?" Ravenkit's smirk grew even bigger. "While don't you just admit it?"

Oakkit didn't reply. He tried to slick down his usually dark, brown pelt which (he hadn't realized) was now almost as red as Redfeather.

Oakkit tried to turn the subject around. "Well how about Flowerkit? You've been playing with her a lot quite recently." Ravenkit shrugged. "So what. I've been play with _both _of the kits, instead of apprentices. His green eyes stared pointedly at Oakkit's own flashing eyes of defiance. "Speaking of apprentices," Oakkit started while Ravenkit gave a snort. Oakkit ignored him and continued, "Did you ask the apprentices to come?" His brother nodded. I asked Mudpaw and Shortpaw, after they finished patrolling and they said they'd be there. And Shortpaw also mentioned the other "paws" would probably be there too."

Oakkit gave a nod before pausing to taste the hollow's familiar warm scent. Ravenkit led the other two kits past him, before leaving Oakkit alone at the entrance. Oakkit gazed around like a new born kit looking around a camp for the first time.

Big leafy ferns and new bracken sprouts covered the front of the entrance while brambles shielded the sides. Nettles and gorse bushes clumped in groups making the path to the hollow hard to get to for anything bigger than a warrior. Inside, different coloured berries grew on the green bushes, lined up on the sides, and many other plants keeping Springcloud's medicine supplies high and ready to use. However the center was Oakkit's favourite place to be. With a quiet stream running through, rocks nearby for sunning, and different trees for climbing, circling the clearing, the place was perfect for practicing fighting, hunting, getting herbs, and was well sheltered from any predators, by scent and sight. A dusty path veered away from the clearing; Oakkit overheard Shadestar and Swiftfoot talk about the using the trail to escape or attack. Oakkit decided, if he was leader, he'd never use it for either. "And it will stay peaceful." He promised to himself before rushing off to the rest of the kits and apprentices.

**I'm so sad. :(**

**No one has been giving me reviews!**

**Oh well. But to those who have, I hope you stay with the story!**


	7. Fox Fight

Oakkit splayed across the stone, making sure his thick fur was fully bushed out, to soak in the sun's warming rays. He narrowed his eyes to a nervous Ravenkit scramble up Riverstone, the tallest of the rocks near the stream.

To his surprise, Rabbitpaw, Lakepaw, Fallowpaw, Longpaw, Mudpaw, Shortpaw, Sparrowkit were gathering at the foot of the great rock, almost… as if Ravenkit was their leader. More shocking thoughts followed.

Did they actually want him to be leader? Or wouldn't they prefer Oakkit more, then his brother?

He shook his head like he was trying to shake the thoughts out. But he watched as Ravenkit got more confident with each thing he said to the group of cats sitting bellow him until he finally gave a nod to Sparrowkit and Flowerkit. The kits quickly got up, and bounded excitedly towards the forest while Ravenkit stood up, and began to speak. "The kits and I have created a new game. And we think it's a good game too play with so many cats. So they'll get a pinecone while I explain how to play."

Shortpaw snickered about something with Longpaw, making Ravenkit falter. Oakkit felt a twinge of satisfaction and began to clean his pelt.

Fallowpaw gave a firm glare to Longpaw and Mudpaw, silencing their laughter until it became muffled coughs. The slender she-cat and the raven-black tom exchanged a nod of gratefulness and encouragement.

Clearing his throat, Ravenkit continued speaking until; the kits and apprentices heard a shrill, snarl in the woods.

Ravenkit had frozen with fear. His dark fur bushing out while his mouth hung open and his green eyes wide, staring into the trees. Oakkit could smell strong fear-scent from not just his brother.

Taking charge, Rabbitpaw leapt up the rock and began ordering the cats around. "Fallowpaw." He hissed, "Get to the camp quickly and tell the warriors." As the she-cat pelted away, Rabbitpaw beckoned the other apprentices with his tail. "We four will look for the kits "Lakepaw nodded towards Oakkit and Ravenkit. "I'll guard them."

The words flew out of Oakkit's mouth. "But I want to help!" The apprentices all turned toward the kit. Lakepaw spoke first. "It's too dangerous for kits who don't know any battle moves, or you could get in the way." The other apprentices gave nods.

Oakkit bristled. "Rabbitpaw has taught me moves before." "So you think that it'll be enough to keep you alive?" Longpaw retorted. "Even if you could help, Ravenkit doesn't know any moves and we're just wasting time, arguing." Oakkit urged. "So let us three come too. With five apprentices and two kits, we would be stronger than just you four.

He stared at each of them, meeting disbelieving gazes, Ravenkit's less shocked stare, and finally Rabbitpaw's calm green eyes. Slowly the reddish furred tom nodded.

He jumped down and Ravenkit followed. "Now, we'll split into two groups. Lakepaw, Oakkit and Ravenkit will be in my patrol. Longpaw, you will lead Mudpaw, and Shortpaw." Then the apprentices and kits began moving forward, Rabbitpaw leading while Longpaw took up the rear. Oakkit squeezed past Lakepaw.

He began padded on silently behind Rabbitpaw, but fear began to whirl inside of him. What if he died? He would never see Snowpelt or Riptooth or even Ravenkit… or Redfeather. He wouldn't become a warrior or even an apprentice! With thoughts still swimming in his head, he almost bumped into Rabbitpaw as the tom turned abruptly towards the group, stopping behind a gorse bush.

Then he nodded towards the red pelted fox, carrying two kits in large jaws.

Oakkit almost felt his heart stop, until he heard the one of the kits mew. "When I say now, we will attack." Rabbitpaw whispered to the group.

Oakkit unsheathed his claws, accidentally scraping against the out stretched roots of a birch tree.

He still froze as the fox looked straight at him, and he could tell that it was moving towards them. When it was just a tail length away, Rabbitpaw leaped out onto the fox, yowling "Now!"

With a surprised bark, the fox yelped, letting the kits fall out of his mouth. They scampered away towards Lakepaw and Longpaw into the bush, and the apprentices hissed when the fox turned towards them.

Oakkit leapt out with Mudpaw and Shortpaw swiping his claws at the fox's muzzle, only making a small wound while the older toms each attacked one of the fox's flanks. Then he saw the orange glow of angry eyes. And suddenly it leapt at Oakkit. Oakkit made a final wish. To protect everyone. And regret flooded out of him about Redfeather. Ravenkit. Frogclaw. And more."

He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain, and blood to slowly flow out of him, ending his life.

Instead, he heard a mangled yowl, and Oakkit opened his eyes with amazement, as Moonwillow, Riptooth, Firelight, Rainshadow, Brackenleap, Sandpool, Redfeather, and Sunburst surrounded the fox in a tight circle, Rabbitpaw rushed over, and dragged Oakkit away.

Still in awe, Oakkit and the others watched as the brave warriors darted into the circle to land a few blows against the fox before jumping away. It finally broke away howling, but Moonwillow led a patrol to chase it deeper into the forest.

Riptooth, Firelight, Rainshadow and Sandpool stayed with the young cats and began the trip back to camp.

When they got there, Oakkit wasn't surprised at the crowd waiting for them. He was glad though, that a white furred she-cat ran to Ravenkit and Oakkit's side. Snowpelt began fiercely licking them, scolding them every few moments. Oakkit watched his brother burry his black head into their mother's snow, white fur. It shocked Oakkit that until then, he hadn't known that Ravenkit was really afraid.

Springcloud insisted that the kits, apprentices and warriors had to be checked. So the medicine cat rushed to each of the cats leaving, Lakepaw to follow with a jaw full of strong smelling herbs.

Oakkit patiently waited for Snowpelt to finish grooming him and Springcloud to stop sniffing at his brother so they could talk.

However at that moment, Shadestar bunched his muscles, leaping onto High Rock as if it wasn't any bigger than Riverstone. The dark grey tom yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey and fight meet at High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Oakkit whispered to Ravenkit. "Let's stay here anyways." Ravenkit managed a small nod and the brothers waited till all the cats in NightClan had gathered beneath High Rock.

Shadestar began. "NightClan kits were attacked today by a fox, at the hollow." Cats, who hadn't heard the patrol return earlier, began to whisper to each other. Shadestar lashed his tail, making the clan quiet until he continued. "From what I've heard, Ravenkit let kits go alone into the forest." The accusation made cats gasp and stare at Ravenkit. Oakkit watched him cower from the shocked glances and angry glares. Suddenly Oakkit felt anger against his clan mates. He wanted to yowl _Ravenkit is innocent! He didn't do anything wrong!_

Snowpelt replied first with anger glinting in her eyes. "Then you've heard wrong, Shadestar." Rabbitpaw spoke up bravely, raising his chin until his gaze met Shadestar's. "Snowpelt's right. Ravenkit was just trying to let us have fun, kits and apprentices. He just sent them out to find a pinecone."

Cats turned back to the leader, and he began to speak. "I wasn't saying he did, but the point of this meeting, is that outside of camp, it isn't safe. So from now on, kits must go with a warrior or an apprentice to the hollow and stay away from the forest." The warriors started to nod.

Shadestar's shoulders started to relax. "Today two apprentices proved their battle skills and thought quickly. But three have passed their hunting assessments so I see no reason to not make all three, warriors." At Shadestar's words, the other cats made way for Rabbitpaw, Longpaw, Fallowpaw and their mentors.

Then Shadestar began his speech. "_I, Shadestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."_

He turned to the eager apprentices. "_Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

Rabbitpaw gave a confident reply. "_I do."_

Fallowpaw mewed a quieter, "I do."

Longpaw followed his littermates raising his head high with pride._ "I do."_

_ "__Then by __the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment you will be known as Rabbitheart. StarClan honors your bravery and quick thick thinking and we welcome you as a full warrior of the clan." _Shadestar leaned forward, resting his muzzle on the new warrior's shoulder.

_"__From this moment forward, you will be called Fallowflight. Starclan honors your kindness __and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan."_

Fallowflight's eyes glowed as she sat beside her brother and watched their littermate. "_Longpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Longclaw. StarClan honors your fighting skills and honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of the clan._

Oakkit cheered their names loudly. After the ceremony, Oakkit felt very tired, but wished he would be an apprentice soon. "Oh well," he meowed to himself. "I'll be the best!"

**So what do you think of my latest chapter guys?**

**The longest chapter so far :)  
**

**Thanks so much for reviews, and support!**

**I am planning on giving Oakkit his mate (when he grows up) but I'm not sure who yet. **

**If you have kit names or suggestions please send, cause one of the she-cats in the clan is expecting kits!**

**-Catqstar**


	8. Apprenticeship

A strong wind pulled through camp, bringing the scents of other cats. It rustled the leaves, making them take flight before they sadly drifted back to the ground. The sun had been hidden by the clouds, leaving NightClan's camp a little chilly.

Stormheart trotted towards Robinwing and Hailclaw. "Come on!" The broad shouldered warrior called." "Oh great Stormheart, I am, so sorry for eating a little before going out to patrol." The she-cat meowed with mock amusement. Hailclaw rolled his eyes. "You mean eating a whole squirrel? I can see how that's a little." The she-cat playfully poked him before running away, and Hailclaw began to chase her. Finally, Fallowflight led a tired looking Rabbitheart away from their warrior vigil towards the dawn patrol.

It was much louder and too crowed for any of the kits to stay in the nursery. When Swiftfoot had given birth at night, Shadestar, Springcloud, Lakepaw and Lilysnow had rushed to the queen, forcing Ravenkit and the other kits to leave the nursery.

Oakkit sat beside Ravenkit, both their eyes trained on the nursery. Oakkit wondered, why would they still be in the den? He glanced towards the nursery just as Shadestar bounded out like an excited kit.

His green eyes, shone with pride, as he yowled. "Three kits!" Warriors clambered towards their leader asking questions and giving their congratulations. Oakkit watched his own father hurry to Shadestar's side.

Then, the cats began to leave, heading towards High Rock. Oakkit pricked his ears and shared a glance with his brother. Ravenkit nodded, knowing what his brother was probably thinking about. And together, they left their spots and raced towards the clearing, below High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, meet beneath High Rock. Today, there are two important matters. First of all many of you may already know that Swiftfoot has given birth early." Ravenkit's head drooped.

So it wasn't their apprentice ceremony, but curiosity still got the better of him and he continued to watch his leader. "And we would have needed a warrior to stand as deputy. However, Swiftfoot has spoken to me and she has decided no longer to be deputy." Gasps, and murmurs flowed through the clan, but Shadestar continued. "I say these words before the clan, so that Swiftfoot may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of NightClan is Tigerfur."

The clan erupted with cheers for the new deputy and Ravenkit spotted the popular tabby walking towards High Rock, accepting congratulations with nods, as he headed towards High Rock. Then he leapt up the stone, making his accept for the position as deputy.

_Wow! _Thought Ravenkit. _If I were the leader, I would have chosen him too._ He sighted._ But I won't be leader for a long time, at least not until I'm a warrior._

Shadestar began to speak once more, after the cheers died down. "This clan will always be strong with kits, warriors and elders. But today is the making of two, new apprentices."

Ravenkit and Oakkit exchanged equally excited glances before racing off one after the other. Oakkit received a brisk lick, from his mother and then ran up the rocky path to High Rock's top.

"_Ravenkit__, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw."_

Ravenpaw shot Oakkit a delighted glance at Oakkit when he heard his new name. Shadestar looked through the clan before finding the warrior he wanted.

"_Stormheart, you are ready to take on another apprentice. I hope you will train him, just as well as you did with Moonwillow and Hawkclaw after you have proven yourself to be brave in battle and strong in skills._ _You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to your apprentice."_

Oakkit felt envy claw at him. Ravenkit was so lucky to have one of the strongest fighters in the clan! Then he felt worry. Which warrior would be his mentor?

Lilysnow? She was a fast cat, but would she be a good mentor for him? Or maybe Hailclaw. He was great at hunting and almost never missed prey. Then again, Salmonflight was another promising choice. Several times, elders spoke about her amazing leaping skill to jump as high enough from the ground to straight onto a tree branch. Brackenleap was great at all three and he would probably be happy with his first apprentice.

Pride rose in him. NightClan was so talented!

Then, Shadestar called his name and he scampered to his leader's side.

_"__Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Tigerfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice as well. You received excellent battle training from Frostbreath, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw. __Do all that you can to pass on what you know to Oakpaw._"

Then the clan erupted into cheers "Oakpaw, Ravenpaw, Oakpaw, Ravenpaw!"

Oakpaw felt very happy. His paws itched to run to run to Tigerfur and explore NightClan's territory, or if they began battle training or started hunting that would be fine too.

He glanced over to his Ravenpaw, the other apprentice, his eyes shining bright with pride. Ravenpaw rubbed his muzzle over Oakpaw's cheek. "At last, we're apprentices!" He whispered. Oakpaw nodded, but he was surprised that Ravenpaw was being affectionate.

Ravenpaw had been thinking. _But I will still become the best warrior in all of the clans!_

**_Please Review! Send advice, new ocs, parts you like,and I will be taking suggestions for ideas_**

**_What do you think the apprentices will learn?_**

**-Catqstar  
**


	9. UPDATED ALLIANCES

NightClan

Leader: Shadestar- Grey, thick furred tom, green eyes, white belly

Deputy: Tigerfur: Powerful, brown tabby tom, golden eyes (Stormheart's brother)

Apprentice: Oakpaw: Brownish-red furred tom with green eyes and big paws

Medicine Cat: Springcloud- Small, cream colored she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice- Lakepaw- Silver-grey tabby tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Warriors:

Stormheart: Muscled, pale grey tom, black stripes with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw: Pure black tom with green eyes (Oakpaw's brother)

Nettletail: White tom with four black paws (Lilysnow's mate)

Apprentice: Shortpaw:White-and-cream patched tom with sharp green eyes

Lilysnow: lilac-and-white pelt with beautiful leaf green eyes (Swiftfoot's littermate)

Hailclaw: Large tom with dark grey fur, yellow eyes (Springcloud's littermate)

Moonwillow: Silver, tabby she-cat (Hailclaw's mate)

Riptooth: Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Firelight: Dark orange pelt tom (Mothbelly's mate)

Rainshadow: Grayish-blue tom, blue eyes (Shiningheart's mate)

Snowpelt- Pure white, she-cat with blue eyes (Riptooth' mate)

Brackenleap: Brown-and–gold tom with markings on his head(Shiningheart's brother)

Shiningheart: Pale ginger, she-cat with green eyes (Rainshadow's mate)

Sandpool- Ginger pelt, she-cat with green eyes (Brackenleap's mate and Robinwing's sister)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinwing: Orange and black tortoiseshell, green eyed, she-cat

Mothbelly- Pale silver, she-cat with a claw shaped marking on her shoulder (Firelight's mate)

Apprentice: Mudpaw: Small, dark brown tabby tom with stripes and amber eyes

Redfeather: Attractive, red dabbled fur, she-cat (Sunburst's sister)

Sunburst: Bright-yellow furred she-cat with deep green eyes

Apprentice:Flowerpaw: pretty tabby ginger she-cat with green eyes

Salmonflight: White furred-she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes

Hawkclaw: Skinny, brown tom with long, curved claws

Fallowflight: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitheart: Reddish-brown pelted tom (Fallowflight, Lakepaw and Longclaw's littermate)

Longclaw: Small cream tabby tom with thick claws

Queens:

Swiftfoot- Light brown, graceful she-cat (Shadestar's mate)

-Leopardkit: Gold and brown spotted she-cat,-Pinekit grey furred tabby tom, - Emberkit: Dark red and orange tom

Elders:

Frostbreath: Dark brown, tabby tom with a silver belly and ears

Rainbowtail: Dabbled pelted she-cat, hazel colored eyes

WildClan

Leader: Ripplestar: Ginger tabby she-cat with a scar on her mouth

Deputy: Ragefur: Huge reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdheart: a white tabby with a pink nose and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Blazingfire: Orange furred tom with unusual blue eyes

Warriors:

Snowberry: A Silver tom with ruffled, thick fur and sky-blue eyes (Ragefur and Birdheart's littermate)

Leafthunder: White-and-gold pelt she-cat

Apprentice:Brightpaw: Tabby red and brown she-cat with sharp green eyes

Specklefern: Brown and white tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Grasspelt: Dappled she-cat with amber eyes (Snowberry's mate)

Fernwhisker: Lovely Tortoiseshell pelt and golden eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw: Long legged tom with grayish fur

Skyfall: Golden-brown tom with green eyes (Mousefang's mate)

Mousefang- Brown, tabby she-cat with a yellow eye and a blue eye

Sparrowsong: Dust brown colored tom with amber eyes

Echotail: Light brown furred she-cat with torn ear

Brightmist: Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes (Echotail and Sparrowsong's littermate)

Blazingheart: Big Reddish-orange tom Sharpfang's brother)

Hawkcloud: Pale ginger she-cat (Sparrowsong's mate)

Sharpfang: Brown long-haired tom with ice blue eyes (Hawkcloud's littermate)

Bluebird: Blueish-white she-cat with white belly and dark eyes

Apprentice: Coldpaw: Blue and silver striped tom

Redmist: A she-cat with dark red fur (Sharpfang's mate)

Apprentice: Meadowpaw: Pretty dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudfeather: Gray-and-white tom with long claws and a long, thick tail

Owlbelly: Brown tabby with feather like patterns on her belly

Crowtail: Black tom with white belly, and tail tip

Moonhollow: Silver she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Thornbush: Black tom with fluffy tail and thick claws

Lightningdawn: Yellow she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes

Whitedust: Fast she-cat with tuffs of grey fur on her head

Megaclaw: big tom with sandy colored fur

Cloudstorm: tom with night black fur with a white tail

Queens:

Elders:

Gorseclaw: Brown tom with gray patches and grey whiskers

LightClan:

Leader: Burningstar: Brownish-orange tom with a pink nose and green eyes

Deputy: Darkmoon: Pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and a shredded ear

Apprentice:Mousepaw: Ginger and silver tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Brokenfang: Dark grey fur tom with several teeth gone

Warriors:

Heavycloud: Mist colored tom with dark blue eyes (Darkmoon's littermate)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw:Ginger and silver she cat with amber eyes

Spottedpool: Faded tortoiseshell furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice:Molepaw: Smoky gray tom with blue stripes and green eyes

Smallstream: White furred tom with bluish grey head markings (Blizzardstrike, Dovefeather and Nighttail's littermate)

Blizzardstrike: Long legged, white tom with pale ears and green eyes

Nighttail: Smoke black tabby she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes

Swallowflight: Ginger and cream she cat with amber eyes (Darkmoon's mate)

Ryeleap: Blue she cat with black speckles and green eyes (Blizzardstike's mate)

Nighttail: Smoke black tabby she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes

Dovefeather: Thick white furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Waterpoppy: Silver blue she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip

Willowstorm: Sleek furred she cat with dark brown stripes, white ears and paws and green eyes (Mossysky's littermate)

Mossysky: Greyish-white she-cat with brown speckles (Rowanpelt's mate)

Appleclaw: Red tabby tom with a cream colored belly and blue eyes

Dappledwing: Ginger and white patched she-cat with blue eyes and black paws

Rowanpelt: Reddish orange pelted tom with amber eyes and brown leggings

Yellowtail: Light brown she-cat with yellow tail tip and green eyes

Leafeye: Green eyed she-cat with lean brown pelt (Rowanpelt and Yellowtail's sister)

Brightshine: Cream tabby with white flecks, she-cat with hazel eyes

Littlefur: Greyish tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes

Grayflame:Pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Birdwing: Brownish she-cat with a reddish belly (Smallstream's mate)

-Minkkit: Pale brown and silver she cat with long fur and amber eyes

-Dewkit: Silver and ginger tom with long fur and green eyes

Elders:

Woolysnow: White she cat with pale brown flecks, long legs, and green eyes

Briarwind: Tortoiseshell and cream she cat with hazel eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Lilac: tortoiseshell rogue with green eyes, and lean body (Light's daughter)

Silver:Pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes(Lilac's sister)

Light:Frail, old tabby ginger she-cat with bold dark brown stripes, and bright blue eyes

Willow: Beautiful she-cat with grey tabby stripes and blue eyes loner

Ember: Red furred tom with dark tabby markings loner

Amber: Orange dappled kittypet, roams near forest between Wildclan and NightClan

Poppy: Reddish orange rogue she-cat (Sky's brother)

Sky: Greyish-white tom, with green eyes (Falcon's brother)

Falcon: White chested tom with grey tabby markings and green eyed loner

Lightning:Pure black Tom with blue eyes and a yellow stripe on his tail.

Aria:Light brown she-cat with lighter flecks and sparkling green eyes

Crook: huge ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes, kittypet


	10. No Train No Gain

Tigerfur padded through the forest, leading Oakpaw for the first time around their territory. He pricked his ears towards his excited apprentice, and then turned, halting them a few fox lengths before their moorland border with LightClan. He opened his mouth, tasting the air freshly marked with the scents of a recent border patrol.

Tigerfur flicked his tail tip angling it towards the pine trees and meowed to Oakpaw. "Tell me what you can guess about this place." Oakpaw sniffed and tasted the air, just like his mentor.

Oakpaw thought. It smelled like cats, but he couldn't recognize any of the scents. All of the markers had a sort of weird smell; damp, unclear and thick, covering the grassy floor in a line, but this part of the forest had less sunlight leaking out from the tree tops. He looked farther into the territory, and spotted some sand. But what was the grit doing in a forest?

Tigerfur nudged his apprentice, snapping him out of his thoughts. "So what do you think?" Oakpaw answered hesitantly. "It smells different from our side of the forest. But I saw some sand inside the forest and then the trees disappeared, from the path… to Oakpaw's surprise, his mentor nodded proudly. "That's right. Next time, use your ears as well." "But what happened to the trees?" Oakpaw pressed curiously. "Why is there sand in a forest?" "The forest is shared by all three clans. NightClan, LightClan and WildClan." Tigerfur explained. "We share this side with LightClan and the other side with WildClan. However, LightClan's forest grows smaller and, turns into a sandy place with a pond, prey, sun. In other words, a good piece of territory." "We have the hollow." Pointed out, Oakpaw. "Yes, and WildClan has their own special place. For today, we've explored most of the territory, so let's go grab some prey, before I'll teach you how to catch your own, and if we have time, we can squeeze in some battle training." Tigerfur finished.

Oakpaw happily trotted at his side, eager to begin learning battle moves.

Ravenpaw bounded out from the forest, a big squirrel swinging in his jaws, almost half as big as him! The warm, musky prey scent, filled his nose, but Ravenpaw resisted, even nibbling a bit at his first prey.

Ravenpaw was pulled back into the moment he had snapped the prey's spine. "That was an amazing catch Ravenpaw, especially since this is your first. Or did you learn how to catch prey, before you became an apprentice?" Stormheart had teased.

He carried it through a narrow, bramble tunnel, snagging its brown fur on sharp thorns. Ravenpaw tugged it forward, ripping some of the squirrel's fur off but it was still stretched over thick thorns. He groaned. If it wasn't coming off, he would have to somehow shake it.

Finally, when a frustrated Ravenpaw thought he had to run of, and find another piece of prey, it felt to the floor, limp and a little shredded. Still, Ravenpaw carried it in the air so it didn't drag on the ground, to the cave made from rocks that were in the shape of a stable den. The elders den.

He entered, and right away he spotted Frostbreath and Rainbowtail, sharing tongues. Frostbreath stopped grooming and greeted Ravenpaw. "Hello, Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw dipped his head in acknowledgment to the dark brown tom.

Stormheart told me, you two might be hungry, so I brought you this," Ravenpaw gestured to the squirrel. "I noticed." Purred, Frostbreath with amusement. Rainbowtail stopped as well and gave an admiring sniff. "Was it your first catch?"

Ravenpaw nodded and added. "I caught it, on my first try." The she-cat murmured. "You must be proud."

Ravenpaw was feeling proud and he couldn't wait to tell Oakpaw, Snowpelt, Riptooth… Then his pelt prickled. _Oh no! I promised to play with Sparrowkit and Blossomkit, but Stormheart is taking me out to training!_

Rainbowtail began to eat, taking small, short bites, and Frostbreath sat on his haunches, sharing the piece of prey with his den mate. Ravenpaw wanted to ask him if they wanted more prey, but they were still eating, so he sat awkwardly at the side waiting for the old cats to finish. Frostbreath looked up from eating, and meowed. "Thanks for the prey, Ravenpaw. You can go now."

Relived, he hurried back through the bramble tunnel and saw Oakpaw wave him over. As Ravenpaw padded towards him, Oakpaw asked. "Do you want to share?" Ravenpaw nodded and his brother stalked towards the fresh-kill pile. Grabbing a moorhen, Oakpaw settled into a comfortable spot, shaded by the trees. Ravenpaw followed and took the first bite. "Tigerfur showed me around our territory. And he said we are going to practice hunting. What are you going to do?" Oakpaw asked through a mouthful of warm meat. "Stormheart taught me how to stalk in undergrowth. And he's going to take me out for battle training. Ravenpaw countered.

Oakpaw shrugged as if it didn't bother him but Ravenpaw knew his brother better. He probably wanted to dash off along with Ravenpaw to train in the hollow. They finished the rest of their prey in silence.

A light brown shape padded slowly out of the nursery den, followed by three little kits, bounced around and around their mother, chatting along to each other as they ran.

Warriors began to poke their heads out of their dens to see what was happening. Then Oakpaw dashed off, away from his brother, heading towards the cave that was Shadestar's den. Lilysnow was following her littermate, herding the kits to Shadestar's den as well.

Then the leader appeared. Spotting his kits, he leapt down from High Rock, and raced towards his kits, halting only until he was a tail-length away.

"What are their names?" Shadestar breathed. "I only named the she-cat." His mate replied. "Her name is Leopardkit for her brown and dappled gold fur. Why don't you name the others?" Swiftfoot gently, swept the two toms together with her tail. "How about Pinekit for this one, and Emberkit for the other?" Shadestar nodded to the light, grey tom and then the smaller red kit. "Those are great names," She purred. "Rainkit looks like a certain tom that I remember." Shadestar blinked . "Who, me?" The she-cat purred again, rolling her eyes. "Yes you."

Shadestar guided his mate and his kits back to the nursery.

Oakpaw wondered if he would ever have a mate and kits. _Bleh._ _I really don't want to think about that now._ Finally, he noticed Tigerfur staring at him with an impatient look. _Uh, Oh. He must have called me already. I'd better get going."_

He gave a brisk, brotherly lick on Ravenpaw's ears before heading towards his mentor.

_Who cares about a mate! I'm still going to be the best warrior._ Oakpaw slowed down until he was walking, but his thoughts were still running. _Maybe, I'll even become deputy. What am I saying, of course I'm going to be deputy! I bet that's why, Shadestar chose Tigerfur to be my mentor. And then will Tigerfur make me his deputy? I don't care. I will become the leader one day. _

**So what do you think about Oakpaw?**

**Bossy, obnoxious, annoying, amazing,competitive, any thoughts?**

**-Catqstar**


	11. Chapter 11

Ravenpaw reared on his hind legs and quickly landed a blow on Oakpaw's shoulder, unsteadying the red furred tabby. His brother hissed before ducking away from a second blow and then lunged at Ravenpaw's hind legs, pulling him down. Oakpaw pinned his brother down with a forepaw on his neck and the other on Ravenpaw's belly.

Oakpaw could feel Tigerfur, Stormheart, Mudpaw, Shortpaw, Nettletail and Mothbelly watching him closely. He shrugged the feeling off. Why were they surprised? It was just battle training. Suddenly, he felt Ravenpaw grow limp. "So you surrender?" Oakpaw asked. Then Ravenpaw gave a mighty heave and Oakpaw felt himself fly of his brother, but he managed to land properly, on four paws.

Tigerfur called. "That's enough. Now we can do it. He meowed to the other warriors.

Oakpaw saw bracken ferns quivering, and he tensed. Out padded Firelight, Moonwillow, Sunburst and Hawkclaw. Both warriors and apprentices gathered at Riverstone.

Tigerfur stood at the top. "Shadestar has requested the clan to practice battle more. Especially when we are strong in Greenleaf so we can fight better in the other seasons.

Today we will do a different exercise." Stormheart began to meow. "Each of us will be split into one of the two clans. I am leader of Stormclan." "And I am the leader of Tigerclan." Tigerfur continued. "Each clan will have three stones. Your clan will win when they have all six of the stones. We will have a few moments to make strategies so quickly decide whether you are playing to defend or attack." He meowed again. "Before we begin, has everybody understood this exercise?"

Every cat nodded and they started to line up, as Tigerfur and then Stormheart started to call names for their Clan.

"Firelight!"

"Nettletail."

"Hawkclaw!"

"Mothbelly."

"Sunburst!"

"Moonwillow."

"Mudpaw!"

"Shortpaw."

"Oakpaw!"

"Ravenpaw."

As each cat bounded out towards their "leader", Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel a small twitch of annoyance, and anger. _Why did he have to be chosen last?_

Oakpaw crouched low, and flicked his ears towards his mentor so he could hear better. Tigerfur whispered. "Mudpaw and Oakpaw might be faster than the warriors, so you two will be attacking. I will shadow you two, if you need any help against, the warriors. Defenders, Firelight is in charge." Then the deputy padded away, returning moments after showing several, smooth looking pebbles in one of his tabby brown paws.

He passed half of them to his brother and meowed loud enough that all the cats would hear. "Our stones are hidden under one of the borage flowers. Stormheart's clan has left their pebbles near Riverstone and Sunrocks." Hawkclaw mewed. "Springcloud will be as mad as a fox in a fit if we fight near our stones, and trample her herbs." "I will personally take the blame." Tigerfur replied. "Wow." Oakpaw thought. His mentor was responsible and must of thought about it first."

Pride filled him to be Tigerfur's apprentice, as if he was the mentor instead of an apprentice. _Maybe I will become better from him as my mentor. And not just in skills._

Finally, Tigerfur yowled; "Begin!" and cats ran forward, racing to get all the stones. Ravenpaw ran as hard as he could, Nettletail flanking him on one side and Mothbelly on the other.

Their clan had agreed to all run at the same time, forming a wall of cats that could only be forced apart. _Well that won't even happen._ He thought gloomily, as his forepaw slipped underneath his belly. Suddenly, something tugged at him and he felt himself drifting away, just as he had, when…

_When what? What was it? Ughhhhhhh!_ He thought in frustration. He couldn't remember, but he knew it was important. He glanced up and finally noticed a small black tom, with bright green eyes; clumsily stumble over his own paws.

The tom looked exactly like him. The cat even had the same distinctive star shape on his head, just like Oakpaw and himself. Suddenly, it hit him. The tom… was him!

He saw other cats running past, and not taking any notice of the fallen apprentice.

The feeling felt worst than a belly ache, and brought cold pain to his heart.

_Didn't any cat care about him?_

He suddenly felt himself return back, just in time to raise his paw, fending of a blow. "You're a little slow, Ravenpaw." Mudpaw hissed.

Oakpaw felt like he was a soaring hawk, from the speed he was going at. His belly barely skimmed the ground as he sent his legs to take even longer strides, until he quickly glanced back and realized he had passed Mudpaw who was dealing with his brother.

He slammed into a wall of thick, white fur. It was Moonwillow. The she-cat swiftly ducked as Oakpaw tried to leap onto her back. Missing his target, he landed on his side, and his breath was knocked out. Moonwillow took the moment to duck under the apprentice's belly and reared up, throwing the russet brown tom backwards, towards his team's base, but this time he landed hard on his belly, his four paws splayed out on the ground.

Moonwillow led her teammates through the gap and they began to stream past, even as a surprised Tigerfur, tried to force them back, with hefty blows.

Cream, colored fur flashed at the edge of Oakpaw's vision. He rolled over, a moment before Shortpaw crashed onto the patch of dirt, where he had fell.

Shortpaw leapt onto Oakpaw and bowled him over. The two apprentices tussled, but Oakpaw managed to pin the older apprentice down, and leapt off of him heading towards the enemy's stones, hoping to mange to grab at least one this time. Instead, Shortpaw grabbed quickly grabbed Oakpaw's hind leg, dragging him down and they started to fight once more.

Instinctively, Oakpaw's mind went, _duck, swipe, roll, leap, rear, and attack. _However, Shortpaw's fighting level definitely wasn't the same as a kit's. He still held on to Oakpaw and heaved him backwards, letting go of him as he did. The force from the thrust, helped boost Shortpaw a little when he leapt at the same time.

Turning around, Shortpaw now had his back to his team's stones. The bold apprentice bushed out his fur, and whipped his tail, back and forth with a hiss. He could easily be an enemy, from his flattened ears and angry snarls.

But Oakpaw was no coward. He charged head on. _I can do this!_

Then Oakpaw leapt higher then he had ever done in the past, right over Shortpaw, and next to the stones. Oakpaw could tell that, Shortpaw was momentarily frozen from shock, from his wide eyes, gaping mouth, and his loud gasp, "How did you do that!?" His loud voice drowned out everything else, and caused several pairs of eyes to stare at him.

Tigerfur took no time to dawdle in the mist of the unplanned surprise. "Go!" And suddenly the frozen cats began to move again as if nothing had happened. Oakpaw sprang to get to Sunrocks where Stormclan's stones lay, and used his paw to dig around the crevices. Finally, he grasped several small rocks and decided to carry them in his mouth. But as he turned around, he saw Nettletail and Mudpaw standing shoulders to shoulders, blocking his path back to Tigerclan's territory.

Panic began to rise in his chest. No way, could he beat two older apprentices and a senior warrior. They began to close in on Oakpaw, forcing him to move until he had his back against Sunrocks.

Ravenpaw could taste his brother's fear scent. _Does he actually think it's a real battle? _

Tigerfur and Shortpaw barged past him and tackled Nettletail together before Ravenpaw could even blink. The small distraction was enough for Oakpaw to use to get away. He ducked his head so he could crawl under Mudpaw's underbelly as if it was just a tunnel, leaving a very surprised, Mudpaw while he ran back to his base. Tigerfur yowled loudly. "We've won!" And the rest of his clan cheered. He padded over to his apprentice and gave him a proud nudge. "Well done, Oakpaw."

Oakpaw spat the stones out promptly onto the ground. "It feels great to win," His eyes shone. "But it was fun too!"

**Hey Guys! **

**Yes,I went to the library to randomly post a review. And I agree that i really write more from Oakpaw's point of view, because I'm running out of ideas! If you have any suggestions, please, send.  
**

**-Catqstar**


	12. The Gathering

Ravenpaw sighted. He had been eating his prey alone. Stormheart was giving him a break, but he hadn't seen his brother for the whole day, because Oakpaw was always talking with other cats, about his amazing jump.

When Ravenpaw had finally managed to get to Oakpaw, the brown tabby pushed right past him, muttering something about peace and quiet. Ravenpaw had felt hurt threatening to over flood him, so he stayed silent and sadly watched his brother pad away.

Now he felt a little more resentful at Oakpaw's sour attitude towards him. He snorted. Especially at scorning about quiet when _he_ was the one who was doing all the talking. He lowered his head, until his ear tips could brush the soft tops of some Bentgrass.

Several pairs of paws pattered across the meadow causing Ravenpaw to glance up. Sparrowkit and Blossomkit were being followed by Rainkit, Emberkit and little Leopardkit. His gaze met a cold stare and a few uncomfortable looks. Trying to lighten things up, he mewed, "Where are you guys going?" Flowerkit opened her mouth, but Sparrowkit was faster. "That's none of _your_ business." He hissed.

Ravenpaw was confused. "Wait!" Sparrowkit just turned his back, and the younger litter of kits did the same.

Pain filed him as he remembered his days as a kit. Teaching Sparrowkit and Flowerkit how to play new games. Watching them almost sneak out of camp, while longing he could as well. Those days seemed so long ago. Yet now he wanted to be back in the nursery where he wouldn't always have to be alone, or compared to his littermate, or be expected of anything special.

He began to see into his other memories and they whirled in his mind, as Sparrowkit lead Swiftfoot's kits toward High Rock, with Flowerkit only casting a last sorrowful glance towards Ravenpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to fight and hunt, join beneath High Rock." Poking her head out of the nursery, Swiftfoot meowed sternly. "If you three, don't get back here right now, I'll tell your father to hold your own apprentice ceremonies _late _a few moons." At her words, Rainkit and Emberkit broke off from the group of kits, leaving their smaller sister to try catch up, mewing pitifully as she stumbled along, and tripping upon every pebble.

Ravenpaw was astonished. It was Sparrowkit's and Flowerkit's apprentice ceremony? That must have been why the littermates were still heading towards the High Rock. But the cold glare? It was as if Sparrowkit was mad at him. Why would he be?

Then Ravenpaw recalled all those times he had promised to play with them, usually disappointing them when Stormheart had to train him, or send him off to do his apprentice duties. Then, he eventually forgot about the kits.

More warriors gathered, and Ravenpaw forced his paws to move, so he was sitting between Shortpaw and Redfeather, who had both decided to sit underneath the shadow of a rowan tree, but they sat far apart enough, for Ravenpaw to squeeze in-between them.

Shadestar yowled, "_Sparrowkit and Flowerkit have reached the age of six moons and they are ready to become apprentices. Sandpool," He called to the ginger she-cat and she made her way towards High Rock. "As your former mentor, I know that you will guide Sparrowpaw well, and teach him to be a great warrior_." The two cats touched noses, and Sparrowpaw's eyes glowed. "Finally!"

"_From this moment on, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Sunburst. You have been patient for your first apprentice and I can tell that you two will work with each other well._"

"Sparrowpaw! Flowerpaw!"

Ravenpaw managed to catch Sparrowpaw's eye. At once, most of Sparrowpaw's happiness faded, and was once again replaced by a hostile look.

Ravenpaw growled with frustration, he wanted to apologize, but everything happened at the exactly wrong time. Shortpaw gave him a nudge. "Are you okay?" Ravenpaw nodded and they went back to listening.

"I want Springleap, Lakepaw, Tigerfur, Oakpaw, Stormheart, Ravenpaw, Sparrowpaw, Flowerpaw, Fallowflight, Longclaw, Rabbitheart, Frostbreath, Rainbowtail, Firelight, Rainshadow, and Nettletail to come to the gathering tonight."

Forgetting about his troubles, he shot Oakpaw a delighted look. Sparrowpaw was astonished too. "You mean we get to go to the gathering on the day we become apprentices?!"

Redfeather mewed to him. "You should probably eat and sleep, because you'll need the energy." Ravenpaw nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Wake up!" Ravenpaw felt paws shaking him. He leapt up; bushing his black fur all the way out, his eyes flew open. "What's wrong!? Who's attacking!?" Oakpaw rolled his eyes at his brother and muttered something about "_having a bee-brain for a brother_."

Ravenpaw shook out his fur a little embarrassed. To calm himself down, he licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "So what is wrong?" "It's time for the gathering!" Ravenpaw reared up with excitement. "Right now? Let's go!"

The gatherings were held at Star Hollow. The leader would take a spot up in one of the star shaped trees, or the High Stone to speak. Deputies usually stood on the wide stump beneath, and medicine cats stayed near their own corner, an area cut of by a stream. The rest of the cats would share and talk around the clearing before it was time for the gathering to start.

Ravenpaw prodded Lakepaw as they padded in line in the patrol going to the gathering. "How do we get to Star Hollow?" Lakepaw replied, "We just walk out past the hollow, and keep walking on our own territory until we get to it."

By the time they hadn't gotten there, Ravenpaw could tell that the gathering had already started by the sound of chatter, as different clans, exchanged, greetings and news.

"Shadestar." A voice mewed dryly. "I'd thought we'd have to march into your camp to fetch NightClan. Or maybe I should of thought of retiring as an elder and letting Ragefur do that instead. After all, I'm sure your clan has much more important matters, than to hear me announce, that the leader of WildClan will become an elder." A fierce looking, ginger tabby leapt down from a tall willow tree, where she had been teasing Shadestar.

The tom went along, with an amused _mrrrow!_

"Of course we have much greater things to do, as the greatest clan in the forest!" Both of the leaders shared a purr.

Ravenpaw was confused. He gently prodded a red and brown tabby from another clan as she padded past him. She was probably an apprentice just like him.

The she-cat looked at him, startled. "Why are the clans and leaders so friendly?! Aren't we all enemies?"

He whispered his question, wanting to make sure, that the leaders wouldn't hear his curious question. The tabby gave him a cautious sniff, before shaking her fur, until she was the same size as Ravenpaw. Then she shrugged. "My name's Brightpaw. I'm from WildClan, but this is my first gathering, so I don't know." Brightpaw cocked her head to the side. "How about you?"

"Me? Oh?" He gave his chest fur a quick lick before puffing it out, proudly. "I'm Ravenpaw of NightClan and this is my first gathering too."

"Great!" Brightpaw replied. "Do you want sit together?" "Sure!" Ravenpaw padded after the she-cat as Brightpaw bounded toward a shady spot, under a grove of trees.

"So," Ravenpaw curled his tail neatly across his black paws. "Um, what do you think we're supposed to do?"

Brightpaw purred. She liked the shy tom. He wasn't overconfident or rude toward her. And he knew how to make friends quickly, she guessed from his kind manners.

A yowl rang from the top branches of the willow tree. "Let the gathering begin!"

The ginger tabby that Ravenpaw had seen earlier was still perched upon one of the highest branches of the tree.

Probably so she could see and be seen. Now Ravenpaw noticed she had a curved, claw shaped scar on one side of her mouth. "WildClan has been having no problems with hunting, from this well blessed Greenleaf. Megapaw and Cloudpaw clawed a fox away that got tot close to our camp. Before they did, Applepaw sacrificed herself to save Brightkit. Brightkit is now Brightpaw and Cloudstorm and Megaclaw have proven their selves to be true warriors." Cheers rang through the clans with approval."

Applepaw became a warrior when she went to StarClan; her name is Applefur."

The leader faced Shadestar, who had fallen silent with the other clans, hearing the news, but he cleared his throat as she went on. "Shadestar, we chased it through the forest to your side."

"We know." Not wanting to be outdone, he meowed, "Rabbitheart, Fallowflight, and Longclaw are now warriors."

"Rabbitheart! Fallowflight! Longclaw!"

As they died down, he continued. "We have four new apprentices. Oakpaw, Ravenpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Flowerpaw." Ravenpaw raised his head as cats cheered his name. Brightpaw, giving him a warm glance, as she yowled his name.

The rest of the gathering went on, but Ravenpaw only remembered a few parts after hearing his name be called, including Frogclaw's death.

…and that Snowkit has died. A loud gasp was heard from above him, and then Ravenpaw realized it came from the oak tree. That meant the gasp was Shadestar's!

Ravenpaw lost attention, and a yawn erupted, from his jaws. By then, the gathering had already ended, and cats were heading back to their territory. Ravenpaw forced his heavy paws to move, but Brightpaw called to him. "Wait! Could we… Could we be friends?!

Now Ravenpaw's head was light, but he gave a sleepy nod, before, another yawn opened and burst out of his jaws.

_Oh yeah. Why was Shadestar gasping about that the kit? I mean he might have some sympathy, but she was from another clan. Oh well._

He fell onto his feather soft, nest in the apprentice's den.

_I can always deal with that later. _

But Ravenpaw didn't know how wrong he was. _  
_

**Hey! As everybody knows, It's almost school so I guess my writing rate, somewhere around 3 chapts, per month? Maybe lot more.**

**Anyways, thanks for surport guys, i hope more people read, and let's aim for 30 reviews! **

**Also hope for, more favs and follows!**_  
_

**Q: Ravenpaw, does he seem sort of lovey-dovey with Brightpaw or more with Flowerpaw? (Will come up again later, so decide now!)**

**-Catqstar**


	13. Friends Again

A cricket chirped in the distance, its fellow crickets echoing his song.

The moon was shining brightly, Silverpelt following right behind the white claw shape… Ravenpaw unsheathed his claws. His pure black fur could help him stay hidden so well in the dark. Even Longclaw, who had the best eye sight in the clan, couldn't find him when it was night.

Flicking his tail, he sat on his favorite place to be alone. The tallest willow tree inside the hollow. He sat on the highest branch… _Maybe to be close to StarClan?_

He wondered.

Ravenpaw couldn't sleep. Oakpaw had been snoring, Sparrowpaw was ignoring him, and Shortpaw wasn't at his nest. Instead the usually leader-like apprentice had been talking to his brother since sunset. Flowerpaw had moved her nest between Oakpaw and him but she still hadn't said anything to him. Maybe she was waiting for an apology.

But, she hadn't talked to him since the last quarter moon after the gathering. And now she was expecting an apology?

A flare of anger rose in him that surprised him. He lashed his tail out once, and then let it swing unconsciously.

The branches crackled when he moved around uncomfortable from the bugs crawling on the bark of the branch.

Then he raised his claws until they were at his head's height. At a certain angle, they glinted in the moonlight. He flexed and relaxed, admiring his thick, claws. They were the same color as his fur, and Stormheart had praised him over and over. "Your night ambush skills are more impressive then mine!" Ravenpaw puffed his chest out with pride when he had first heard those words back when they had practiced ambushing with the other apprentices.

He lifted his paw even higher, so his black paw covered the moon's white one.

_Night will come, soaring through, staying on, only you._ An unfamiliar voice hissed in his ears. Or so he thought.

Startled, he whirled around so fast that he lost his balance and fell into the stream. "The water's freezing!" He meowed loudly, hoping the cat would come out from hiding. He stayed still, his belly fur brushing the surface of the water, making ripples wash over his reflection as he twitched.

He stayed tensed and ready. When nothing appeared, he finally jumped out of the stream; but a cold breeze blew through his wet fur. "Brrrrr." He shivered, not only from the cold. He shook out his fur and then bushed it up, hoping it would warm him dripped down and then off of his black belly fur.

_"__Laying on the last of light comes a sister of the bright."_

At the strange cat's words, the wind suddenly became fierce, and tore at Ravenpaw's fur. For a moment something pattered onto his fur making it wet once more.

How had a storm started so quickly?

The same voice with the same eerie hiss in it called again,

_The forbidden words you cannot say, or they will start the war of pain._

_Wild will give its final call, when the others finally begin to fall."_

When the cat finished, the sudden storm stopped. Maple leaves floated down to the muddy ground where no cat tracks besides Ravenpaw's were nearly covered.

Orange and yellow rays of light shone through the forest, dappling leaves and trees. Suddenly Ravenpaw realized it._ I was awake almost the whole night? _

Ravenpaw shook his head in disbelief just at the thought. "I'm not even tired!" He meowed aloud.

A loud and amused purr came from behind him. Ravenpaw turned to face the brown tabby deputy. "That's good news, Ravenpaw. Shiningheart is going to lead the dawn patrol near WildClan's border. Salmonflight and Hawkclaw are going too. Why don't you join the patrol?" Then he muttered. "Those fox hearts have been close too the border. Too close."

Ravenpaw knew better than too argue. He dipped his head to the senior warrior, before padding away.

Tigerfur called after him, "They should be in the clearing. And bring back some prey too!"

Sparrowpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den, face beaming brightly. The look faded when he saw Ravenpaw. "What are you doing?"

He wasn't intimidated by the younger apprentice. "I'm going on dawn patrol, but I could ask the same for you."

"What!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed. "Sandpool! You didn't tell me we were going on dawn patrol with this annoying fur-ball of a clanmate!"

"And if he really is your clanmate, you'd better be more respectful or you can spend your time picking out ticks from Frostbreath." The mentor retorted.

Sparrowpaw muttered about a few things, too low for Ravenpaw to catch. So instead, he gave a grateful nod to Sandpool. She didn't respond, but flashed him a questioning look. Ravenpaw flinched backwards, as if she had struck him physically. Or more precisely, it felt as if she was sharpening her claws on Ravenpaw's feelings. _Should I tell her?_

_No._

_She's a mentor, but she isn't involved between this… argument. He flinched again, at his own words. _

Shiningheart yowled, distracting Ravenpaw. "Hurry up apprentices. By the time you two are finished chatting, the squirrel chasers will be crossing back to their side of their border with_ our_ prey."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. _We definitely were just chatting._

The rain water from his fur, had almost finished drying up. It smelled a little funny to Ravenpaw, and the ends were pointing outward. he felt if he was a ugly, hedgehog.

But he fell in line with Sparrowpaw, when Sandpool walked with Shiningheart, leaving Salmonflight and Hawkclaw to take up the rear.

Ravenpaw had almost forgotten about the strange cat he had seen. _Heard,_ he corrected himself.

They stopped at the path through the forest. Sandpool meowed, "Tigerfur wanted us to hunt as well." She turned to look at all of them. "Who wants to do that?"

Sparrowpaw opened his mouth to volunteer, but Ravenpaw blurted out. " Sparrowpaw and I can do the hunting by ourselves."

Sparrowpaw let out a low growl, but Shiningheart took no notice. "Very well. We'll meet you back at camp." She flicked her tail dismissively.

The patrol moved along, sticking to the dirt path, away from other forest animals while the apprentices stayed behind. Ravenpaw wanted to explain to Sparrowpaw his troubles now. But this time, Sparrowpaw cut in. "I don't want to talk."

"Look Sparrowpaw. I'm sorry. It's just that every time I want to play with you two, there is something I have to do."

Sparrowpaw lowered his head, for a long moment until Ravenpaw wasn't sure if the apprentice was still breathing.

Ravenpaw padded closer to the apprentice and sat beside him.

Sparrowpaw abruptly snapped his head up, with a sad look in his green eyes. "I'm sorry too; I've been mean to you."

He nuzzled the older apprentice. All Ravenpaw could think off, was his sudden change in feelings.

Finally he mewed, "Why don't we start hunting?"

Sparrowpaw stepped back, but he had a relived look on his face. "Okay." Ravenpaw felt as if the huge burden had been lifted off his chest. Then, half of it fell right back. I have to apologize to Flowerpaw too. He groaned inside his head.

Sparrowpaw opened his jaws, taking in the forest scents. Silently, he lowered his belly until it was brushing the ground. He began to stalk quietly towards the quivering gorse bush, his claws now unsheathed.

Ravenpaw stalked beside him, making sure his tail wasn't swinging or sticking up.

He spotted the rabbit, the moment when Sparrowpaw leapt over the bush, pining the rabbit down. The rabbit was almost as big as the apprentice, and it struggled in Sparrowpaw's grasp. Ravenpaw ran towards them, but he watched the rabbit give a kick that sent Sparrowpaw flying away.

Ravenpaw scratched his claws across the rabbit's shoulder, making it give a high pitched shriek. The distraction, gave Ravenpaw enough time to jump on the rabbit. The poor creature bucked, but Ravenpaw sank his claws into its sides to stop him from sliding off. Then the rabbit ran around, shaking Ravenpaw, but he didn't let go. He clamped his teeth onto its spine with a sharp _crunch_, ending the life of his fresh caught prey.

"Thank you Starclan, for this huge piece of prey." He murmured. The gorse bush shook again, but this time Sparrowpaw popped his head out. "Good job!"

Ravenpaw protested. "What are you talking about? We caught it together." "Oh all right; I'll share the credit with you." Sparrowpaw teased, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Together, carried the piece of food on their backs, sharing the weight together.

"Wow!" Robinwing exclaimed. "That is one big hare." Ravenpaw was surprised. "We though it was just a huge rabbit because we found it in the forest."

"Good job, Ravenpaw." Stormheart meowed. His tone was calm as usual, but Ravenpaw could tell that he was proud, from the way his eyes glowed.

Sparrowpaw barged in. "Hey! I helped too you know." Sandpool meowed back to her apprentice. "You have done well, Sparrowpaw."

The two exchanged a glance. Their time in the forest hadn't only brought the piece of prey. It had also healed their friendship, which Ravenpaw was just starting to realize, it was much more important, than a promise or anything else.

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so happy about the reviews passing my goal!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, advisers, and my editor ! (Cause I really appreciate your help )**

**I started a poll, and I would like you to check it out when you have time.**

**Q: I have confirmed with one person that, Ravenpaw was made after a tom in Thunderclan. Oakpaw was an oc after a tom in Riverclan. Each pair share the same name, but can you guess the names? (They are pretty obvious.) **

**P.S. Something big is gonna happen, so sending ocs right now is a good idea! If you would let me too, or would like it if I used your pen name, I could turn you into an oc!  
**

**-Catqstar**


	14. Rouges

"NightClan!" A loud yowl woke Oakpaw. He groaned, tired from last night's late battle training. Tigerfur had "insisted" it was good for ambushing, but they had practiced until Oakpaw thought what must have almost been dawn.

But he was far from feeling the exhaustion of their training session. Better then fine, since he was proving to be a good fighter, by managing well when he practiced with Tigerfur, one-on-one.

Two pairs of paws shoved him hard, fully awaking him when they pushed him out of his nest. He rolled out of the soft pile of moss, bracken and feathers that made up his nest. Sitting up, he lashed his tail indigently. "What in the name of StarClan, was that for?"

Two pairs of amber eyes gleamed, staring back at his annoyed green ones. The cats stepped forward, and Oakpaw realized it was just Sparrowpaw and Mudpaw. Three more cats stepped closer, so that they stood shoulder to shoulder: Ravenpaw, Flowerpaw, and Shortpaw.

He let out a long growl as he shook away the leaves that had caught onto his pelt. "What is it?"

The toms were sharing amused glances with each other, but Flowerpaw in the center, was being left out. Oakpaw gave a frustrated growl, seeing that no cat was telling him anything.

Flowerpaw reached up, so that she could touch her nose to his ear, before the she-cat ducked her head away shyly. Oakpaw felt himself grow red with embarrassment, but he lowered his head so the shorter apprentice could talk to him.

She gently whispered so that her mew could only be heard by him. "Nothing. Shadestar called Tigerfur, Stormheart, Nettletail, Lilysnow, Hailclaw, Moonwillow and Riptooth for a senior warrior meeting." She added quickly. "Both of the medicine cats went, so we were waiting for Lakepaw to tell us."

He scowled, his glare scorching the other cats. "You mean that's it!? Why don't you mouse-brains just wait until he gets back?

Ravenpaw shifted his paws, looking a little uncomfortable as though Oakpaw was a cat from another clan instead of his brother. Shortpaw and Mudpaw looked surprised, but Flowerpaw took a step back, hurt noticeable on her face, yet still, no one spoke.

However, Sparrowpaw rushed forward to his sister's side. "Okay! We get it, Oakpaw." He spat. "But some cats do. So don't ruin everything!"

Oakpaw ruffled his brown and red fur in defiance. "What? I just think you guys can wait. If it was really important, Shadestar would call a clan meeting."

A heavy silence drifted into the apprentice den. None of them wanted to speak first. Finally, a small, spotted head popped into the gorse bush breaking the silence.

"Leopardkit?" Ravenpaw sighed as sternly as he could. "Why are you here?"

Leopardkit padded forward, stumbling clumsy on a small stone as she made her way towards the group of bigger cats. "Swiftfoot told me to get you." The kit squeaked. "She said that there was going to be a clan meeting; something about roots and logs?"

All of the apprentices were confused until Flowerpaw spoke. "You mean rouges and loners?" she asked.

The golden-brown kit, shrugged. "Maybe. But she said to tell the apprentices because Shadestar is busy."

The little tabby turned around, heading out of the apprentice den and, this time managing not to trip over the same stone.

"Warriors and apprentices gather at High Rock!" Shadestar's loud yowl could be heard from the apprentice den.

"Well, let's go." Shortpaw mewed, and the others began to trail behind him, Ravenpaw at the rear.

_Why doesn't he use the proper words? _

As if Oakpaw knew what he was thinking, he glanced at Ravenpaw. "Maybe he's just really busy?" He suggested.

* * *

"Wait. So we're literately just going to barge into their camp to tell them off?" Oakpaw asked. He sat up on his haunches. "Aren't we going to fight too?"

Tigerfur's neck fur rose, as he bristled. "Only if we have to, Oakpaw. You know that's not a good thing." The tabby rose, before padding out of the forest with his apprentice following behind.

The apprentice bounded forward, so that he could match his mentor's pace. "I know, but I mean these cats are rouges and loners right?" Oakpaw persisted. "So why don't we get more cats for the patrol? Even though, we are the strongest warriors of our clan…"

One hard glare from Tigerfur was enough for Oakpaw. Lately, the senior warrior had been extra gruff with Oakpaw, challenging him with different assignments all the time. Half of the time, he did them alone.

Tigerfur suddenly froze, a moment before Oakpaw caught scent of other cats that he didn't recognize, but it was too late.

The cats quickly surrounded them. Oakpaw immediately noticed the most intimidating cat. A black tom stood baring his teeth at Tigerfur. His fur stood up, his claws unsheathed and his yellow-stripped tail whipped around.

_Just like a warrior._

A ginger tabby tom that was twice Tigerfur's size, moved around to stand by the smaller black tom. A sleek silver she-cat flanked his other side, her claws digging into the earth. Unlike her rouge mates, she was far plumper out of all of them.

"Who are you?" The black tom narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same." Tigerfur stared back, holding his gaze with a stare. "We are of NightClan. Your cats have been trespassing on our territory, though we've marked them well enough for your group of rouges to scent."

A grey tabby tom stood facing off with Oakpaw as he snarled. "You think we care about your precious borders?"

Oakpaw could tell his mentor was trying hard to keep his neck fur flat. "No, but you'd better learn." He gave a growl, but they were well outnumbered.

The rouges hissed back, but the black tom thrashed his tail, silencing all of the cats.

"What is it, Lightning?" The silver she-cat asked, turning towards the black tom.

_So that cat is lightning_. Oakpaw thought. The tom was…usual; different compared to his denmates.

Suddenly, a few scents drifted towards them, and Tigerfur sprang onto Lightning. With a shocked yowl, he was bowled over by Oakpaw's mentor; the other rouges surprise gave Oakpaw enough time to leap onto a rouge. This one was a beautiful light brown she-cat that reminded Oakpaw of Fallowflight. Still, he didn't hold back when he struck several quick blows before nimbly leaping back.

"Tigerfur! Why are we attacking now? We're still going to be outnumbered!" he hissed, lashing out at the heavy looking ginger tom while ducking under the she-cat's weak blow.

She was bigger than Oakpaw, but still; she was rouge. Oakpaw thought. His confidence increased as he kept the two busy while Tigerfur was wrestling with all of the other rouges.

He gave a silent wish. _StarClan, send me the strength I need for this battle!_

A flash of black fur caught Oakpaw's eye but he realized it wasn't Lightning. It was Ravenpaw! Four other cats charged with him.

Rabbitheart skidded towards the group of rouges that had clumsily managed to pin Tigerfur down. Stormheart ran along Rabbitheart's side, before they flung their selves into the fight.

A familiar screech came from a she-cat.

_Redfeather! _Oakpaw turned towards her; Redfeather was facing three other rouges. As he ran towards her, he had to swallow hard, wishing he'd be in time to help her. Once again, he bunched his muscles and pushed of the ground, scaling an amazing amount of distance; Oakpaw flew through air before pounding his front paws hard onto the shoulders of the closet rouge. The tom collapsed, his legs bent as he sank down.

The furious apprentice sank his claws deep into a grey tabby's fur. He yowled, "Get off!" before rolling onto the ground, nearly squishing Oakpaw. Frustratingly, he forced himself to let go, a heartbeat before the tom did flatten him.

_"Rowrrrrrrr!_" An angry growl, sounded behind Ravenpaw. For a moment, he would have lunged right at the cat. Instead he stiffened, recognizing the tom's smell.

"Shadestar!" Redfeather screeched.

Ravenpaw and his brother turned, in time to see Lightning digging his fangs into Shadestar's neck. Releasing him, Lightning backed away with horror in his eyes, as he realized what he had done.

The rouges stared in silence, but the NightClan cats rushed forward to their leader.

Redfeather watched his body, with a sad light, that made her eyes seem like the softest of fern leaves glowing. Oakpaw looked at her again; she had her eyes on Shadestar's unmoving body-

_Oh._ So Redfeather didn't like him. _Well at least now, Ravenpaw will stop teasing me. _He thought, bitterly.

He wanted to yowl his pain to StarClan. He wanted to be mourning Shadestar and comforting Redfeather. But it looked like she didn't need him. Or even want him. What he felt that was wrong was the fact that Swiftfoot was Shadestar's mate so why was Redfeather going after him?

He stared,his green eyes wide as Shadestar's lifeless pelt convulsed once; the leader weakly took in a gulp of air. His breathing decreased slowly, and he finally staggered to his paws. He limped forward;Tigerfur rushed to support one flank, Stormheart helping with the other.

_I wonder how many lives Shadestar still has. Once he dies, Tigerfur will become leader, but since I haven't had an apprentice yet, I can't become a deputy. _His whiskers twitched as the clan cats began to leave. _I'm still an apprentice myself! _

Ravenpaw staggered his way behind the fallen leader. He tripped over the ginger tabby's tail, and the tom let out an angry yelp. "What was that for? You think that just because we're letting you go today, that you guys are okay?! Just wait, I'll-"

Lightning stomped his paw hard onto the same place Ravenpaw had accidentally stepped on. "You'll be quiet, Crook." He snapped. "You don't make the decisions; I do. Now let them pass."

Crook gave a grudging nod as he parted so Ravenpaw could go.

Ravenpaw felt anger get the better of him. "Why do you make the decisions? Who died and made you leader?"

Lightning's jaw gaped wide enough so that Ravenpaw could see little bits of mouse stuck between his yellowed teeth. Drying blood coated his fangs and claws that had multicolor fur stuck in them.

To everyone's surprise, the silver she-cat stepped forward. "You are right. Lightning has authority, but not the nobleness to earn its right. Although he was our leader, I don't agree he should still have that position." She tipped her head. "Maybe we should change."

Oakpaw froze, and slowly sat down, with Ravenpaw by his side. He could sense the anger stirring up between the cats.

Gasps came from different cats, except for Tigerfur and Stormheart who were ignoring the rouges and discussing something along with Redfeather.

"Silver, you traitor!" The screech came from the light furred she-cat, Oakpaw had fought with earlier.

Silver shook her head. "I never promised my loyalty to anyone. What I'm saying now is that we could be treated better; all I ask is to be the leader."

Slowly and one by one, all of the rouges nodded except for the light brown she-cat and Lightning. Oakpaw guessed that she was Lightning's mate, from the way she stood by his side.

Again, the thought of having a mate flashed into his mind.

He shoved it aside and watched the heated argument. Silver shook her head over and over, but Lightning was yowling his opinion.

Finally Lightning backed away, his tail in between his legs, dipping his head with submission. "All right, He growled. What about Aria?"

Silver raised her head; "She can stay as long as you don't cause trouble." With a slow nod, he turned around, blending in with the other rouges.

Ravenpaw whispered to his brother. "I bet you they were going to fight, but Lightning chickened out." Oakpaw absentmindedly nodded but he kept his gaze on the rouges. When nothing else happened, he let out a breath and followed the patrol.

Silver called out. "This is still not over, but we don't need to fight. Can you promise that you won't attack us if we find you for a different purpose?"

With Shadestar hurt, Tigerfur was the most held his breath as he wondered what the deputy was thinking.

Tigerfur couldn't have given a more obvious message. He glowered, his fierce yellow eyes, suddenly looked as cold as ice. His tone matched his face. "I think you can answer that by yourselves." He turned, head high as he shouldered the weight of Shadestar along with Stormheart.

A bit of shock from the other cats, a pinch of fear, respective nods here and there, and plenty of kind-worded praise. That was what Oakpaw had earned in the last two nights, since the battle with the rouges.

It was great to be asked questions like, "Was it scaring, did you have to fight for your life?" And Oakpaw always loved hearing comments of his skills.

Flowerpaw always seemed to be asking him these things. Ever since she had helped get Lakepaw and Springcloud to treat his wounds, she was always trying to go on a patrol with him, or share tongues after eating. Once, she had even offered to share her nest with Oakpaw after he had complained to no one about the snow cold moss.

The next night, Oakpaw discovered that his nest had been lined with lichen. He could feel the soft plant tickling his nose whenever he turned and tossed, but he enjoyed the feeling.

_It must have been Flowerpaw._ Oakpaw thought. She had been the only cat who had heard him.

Tonight, he was restless, his mind drifting off to the battle. It was his first one, but he hadn't felt fear. Instead, he liked the way he could take on two full grown cats on at the same time. Although they were rouges, he wasn't ready to admit how much his wounds had actually hurt. * Cough*

The point was that he would be ready for what ever would happen next.

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the 50 Reviews! (Don't have to just yet, but aiming for a number that starts with 7 and ends with 0.  
**

**Um, so I hope you'll answer my poll, if you haven't yet, send me an oc!**

**Uh, I welcome any ideas and I might slow down my writing.**

**Q:If you were an apprentice how might you get your warrior name?**

**-Catqstar :) Bye Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

_The she-cat was a beautiful ginger tabby. In sunlight, her markings looked like streaks of flame when she ran. _

_All of the tom's thoughts faded, as she turned to face him. He couldn't breathe when she laid her soft green eyes on his own. His heart pounded faster when she did. Her gentle gaze calmed him down whenever he needed her the most. _

_But what had happened to her? Where was she? He finally lifted his head. _

_Tonight was a full moon. As the deputy of his clan he should have not gone, but he couldn't resist. After the gathering he had told Briarstar he would be hunting. By now, he should have already been in his nest. Still, he waited anxiously, his patience decreasing as the time went by. _

_Finally he saw her padding at her fastest pace, almost running to greet him. In the moonlight, her pelt had silver dapples. He supposed his own ginger fur was the same._

_But he didn't care. What he did care about was that she was his._

_He ran towards her so that they met in the center of the clearing they were in. Not just for now, but forever._

Ravenpaw was hurled out of his dream and into another, the way a twoleg might throw their exercise toys or the way Ravenpaw's stomach might purge up the mouse he had eaten earlier.

This time, he was in a small hollow. It seemed warm and comforting even though Ravenpaw could see his breath as he breathed into the frosty morning; it might be a good place in a camp. However, there were only two cats in front of him.

They were as big as normal warriors and had clan scent but they were unfamiliar to Ravenpaw. The first tom was bigger, older and covered in scars. He was a brownish-red tabby that Ravenpaw vaguely remembered. He caught a glance at his face. His green eyes were strikingly bold; they were fixed with a glare directed at the other cat. The second cat looked almost identical to the taller tom, that he could have clearly been his younger brother. He had the same red-brown fur and a sharp but cool, green gaze. They distinctively reminded of Ravenpaw of somebody familiar and he could recall, seeing the smaller warrior.

Ravenpaw calmly closed his eyes to try and remember. But before he could shut them the two cats started to talk.

"What is it, Wildfire? You just had to get me out, right after I went on dawn patrol. So what is it?" He hissed, impenitentness showing in his voice.

Wildfire, the other tom, stalked over to him. "I should be asking you that! I saw you sneak out of camp Burningstorm! You went to see Ripplebreeze again, didn't you!?"

The shocked look on Burningstorm's face made Ravenpaw want to burst out with laughter but he was afraid they would catch him. _After all, _He told himself. _They are warriors._

The tom called Burningstorm growled sharply. "So what if I did!? You can't control me, you know. This is my life and I love her!"

Wildfire walked away, shaking his head harshly as he muttered to himself.

Their brown tabby fur blurred into blazing flames as their eyes melted away. Ravenpaw was surrounded by the fire and flames of panic began to leap inside his chest. How had the ring of fire formed?

_Crack rack. Crack pop. Crack rap. Crack rack._

The loud sounds echoed in Ravenpaw's ears. He willed himself to wake up from the dream; it was starting to scare him. Ravenpaw's eyes darted left and right, helplessly waiting for the crackling fire to burn him.

And for a moment, the frightened apprentice swore he had seen a cat in the fire. Its claws were stained dark red; Ravenpaw thought they were the juice from death berries. Springcloud warned the entire clan of the berries that had started sprouting up in the hollow, forbidding any cat to go there unless they were looking for herbs. The warriors that shared the den there had to bed down in other dens. Rabbitheart and Mothbelly were staying the in the apprentice den.

Strangely, as quick as the fire had started, the flames were already burning out. Before it had, Ravenpaw realized that Oakpaw looked exactly like Burningstorm and Wildfire. The three of them had the same fiery fur and temper, intense green eyes and he could see the same pointed ears, high chin, and defined head. _Why did they look so familiar? _

He focused the sounds of cats outside the den to try and block his racing heart beats.

"What are the effects of Burdock root?" Lakepaw calmly replied to his mentor. "It cures rat bites when they are infected or it can prevent the infection." Ravenpaw had to strain his ears to hear Springcloud's quiet and gruff praise. "You'll make a fine medicine cat, one day. I hope you remember what I've taught you." She paused and Ravenpaw could sense that she was thinking about something else. "Its good you aren't the same nosy kit anymore. You've learned how to control your curiosity into something any mentor could be proud of. I've spoken to Shadestar and he has agreed to hold your ceremony at sunset so you have plenty of time to get ready."

Ravenpaw left the den, his head dropping low as he heard Lakepaw's surprised gasp. He was happy for Lakepaw but it meant losing another friend. The apprentice padded around camp, a few cats murmuring greetings but he didn't reply. Finally, he bumped into the muscular shoulder of a tall grey tom.

The other cat recoiled with a hiss. "Watch it, apprentice!" He hissed. Suddenly, Stormheart was in front of Ravenpaw as he faced off with the other tom. "Why don't you watch your tongue, Cloudfeather?" He spat. "This is_ our _camp, not yours; you were lucky my patrol didn't shred you right away!"

Cloudfeather's clanmates stood up together in unison. Ravenpaw recognized Megaclaw, Blazingfire, Lightningdawn, Birdheart and Thornbush from the last gathering. Stormheart stepped back with a growl but Shadestar appeared with Ripplestar and Swiftfoot through the cave of the leader's den.

He leapt down into the center of the cats. "What, he growled. Is going on here?"

Blazingfire lifted his chin to glare directly at Shadestar. "Nothing, except for the fact that one of your apprentices attacked a senior warrior."

Ravenpaw snarled. "I didn't attack him! I just bumped into him by accident!"

Ripplestar yowled as she met each of their eyes. "That's enough from all of you. We are here to discuss the fire near the twoleg place, where the rouges live." The tabby she-cat turned to Shadestar. "Have you chosen your cats?" He gave a single nod and turned to Stormheart and Ravenpaw. "Gather Lakepaw, Sandpool, Robinwing, Nettletail, Longclaw, Mudpaw, Shortpaw and Oakpaw." He added quickly. "Tell Tigerfur and Springleap that they are in charge."

With a quick nod, Ravenpaw left with his mentor. Although as soon as they weren't in Shadestar's sight, Stormheart growled, his voice rising with anger. "What in the name of StarClan, were you thinking?" He cuffed Ravenpaw's ears so hard that the tom went sprawling onto the ground. "Ow!" Ravenpaw yelped. His chin stung, and he felt blood beginning to drip down his muzzle. Stormheart rolled his eyes with a scoff, but his voice softened. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

His apprentice gave a small nod as another drop of blood dappled his black pelt. "Yeah, but I think there were a few nettles on the ground; it shouldn't be bleeding unless I scratched myself on them." Stormheart butted Ravenpaw's shoulder gently for affection. "Let Springcloud take a good look at it while I find the cats Shadestar wants."

Ravenpaw mewed a faint protest but Stormheart ignored him. The apprentice called out. "I'll tell the medicine cats about the fire!" Showing he had heard, Stormheart flicked his tail. Sighing, Ravenpaw hurried to the medicine cat's den. Lakepaw popped his head out of the medicine cat's den. "Hey Ravenpaw! Guess what today is?"

Ravenpaw didn't want to burst Lakepaw's bubble by telling him he had eavesdropped and that he already knew so instead he chose to stay silent. Lakepaw puffed out proudly. The medicine cat turned his back to him as he rambled on, but Ravenpaw clenched his teeth and endured the pain until Lakepaw finally meowed to him. "Are you alright?" He peered at Ravenpaw's chin. "How did you get that?"

Ravenpaw shuffled his paws. "I don't know. I think it was from a bramble or some sort of thorny plant."

Lakepaw padded into the medicine cat's cave. It was large enough for four or five cats, the two medicine cats, and had plenty of little crevices for storing herbs. In the farthest corner from the entrance, was a dip in the ground. Rain only leaked from the roof into the dip, gathering water for drinking and washing

Lakepaw thought. He remembered treating coughing, helping Springcloud with the queens, colds and so many other things. It was a convenient thing for every cat.

He padded deeper into the den, careful to avoid the neatly made nests on the side. Lakepaw called to Ravenpaw without turning around. "Lift your chin up so it'll slow down the bleeding while I mix a poultice."

He grounded up some dock, goldenrod, horsetail, and marigold, before wrapping up the herbs with a cobweb. Lakepaw hooked the poultice with a claw and hopped over to Ravenpaw. "Let me put it on." The younger apprentice obeyed, lowering his head but still keeping his chin pointed up.

Lakepaw left a few catchweed burrs to hold the poultice in place. He stepped back and titled his head. "How does it feel?"

Ravenpaw stretched his jaws. "It's feels great!" He answered before pausing. "Shadestar wants you on a patrol to the rouge's place because there was supposedly a fire. You know the grassy clearing past our forest with LightClan?"

Lakepaw gave a nod. "Why me though? I'm still an apprentice."

"But you'll be a medicine cat before the day is over. " Ravenpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ravenpaw looked away. "At least you're on the patrol."

"Who else is going too?" Lakepaw asked curiously. They were interrupted by a loud yowl.

"Cats who have been called; join me at the entrance to camp!"

Ravenpaw dropped his gaze, before it returned with a hopeful light. "Will you tell me what happened when you come back?"

"I'll tell all the apprentices." Lakepaw promised before glancing towards the bramble barrier out of their camp. "Can you tell Springcloud?"

Ravenpaw nodded eagerly. "Sure!" As he raced off, Lakepaw found himself growing weary at the day in front of him. He leaned back and a voice whispered.

_"Night will come, soaring through, staying on, only you._

_ Laying on the rights of light, comes a sister of the bright_

_ Cursed words you cannot say. Your brethren will deserve the pay_

_ Wild will give its final call, when the others begin to fall."_

He shook his head, wondering what had just happened. Muttering a curse under his breath, he ran towards the entrance of the camp; as he did, the mysterious feeling was erased, leaving a very startled Lakepaw.

**So you may have noticed, I'm going to try to use perspectives not from the to-be Oakfall and Ravenheart (voted by poll)**

**Q: Do you have any sibling you fight with like Oakpaw and Ravenpaw?**

**I"ll make the next chapter interesting, this was just the staring for the next one.**

**That's all for now!**

**-Catqstar :)**


	16. Furious Fire

**Okay guys! From now on, I'll be answering review questions and replying to the comments**

**Guest: Thanks and I finally updated! I hope you'll get an account too but thanks for reading!**

**Redfeather04: Yay! U got an account! I'll be using several of those names and if you want to be more descriptive llike talking about gender etc. feel free to do so!**

**Indigostartherabdomkitty: I have this younger sis and she annoys me soooooooooooooooo much! I didn't really base us on any cats  
**

**Now I hope you'll read'n review!**

Mudpaw bounded forward so he could walk beside Lakepaw and Shortpaw. "Have you guys noticed that Oakpaw is being chosen for a lot of things?" Shortpaw shrugged, uninterested. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? He got chosen to go on the first patrol to face the rouges, and now this!" Mudpaw hissed, stomping his foot down for emphasis.

Now, Shortpaw's face started to show worry. Lakepaw shot a sharp glance at the younger apprentices. Since they had joined the patrol, Mudpaw had been grumpy but Shortpaw was struggling to hide his growing annoyance.

Silently, Oakpaw crept closer to them. _What were they talking about?_

Longclaw shot the apprentices a glance. He could tell they shared a secret by the way they looked down at the ground, and the twitching ears and flicking tails,

Ripplestar stopped the patrol of the two clans over a grassy hill with a warily look in her sharp, green eyes; below lay a horrid scene.

Black grass lay flattened with footprints of panicking cats. Rogue scent lingered, not as fresh as before but Oakpaw guessed that they were still around. The trees were bare, not from cold. Shadestar watched a finch jump into the air after seeing the cats; it fell to the ground, favoring its bent wing. Needles and leaves covered the soot and ash made by the fire. Bushes that could have been dens were blackened; no green in sight.

A long howl of grief came from the closest shrub. Oakpaw raced forward, ignoring Shadestar's commands.

A black cat looked at Oakpaw. It was a she-cat that Oakpaw had never seen before. Like Lightning, she had a yellow stripe on her tail but her eyes were amber with sorrow

She stepped back in shock so Oakpaw could see what she was mourning about. A nest of moss now blackened sheltered four bundles of fur. None of them were moving. Oakpaw raised his head in question. _Are they yours?_ She nodded and looked down at her paws. "It was too late."

Suddenly Oakpaw realized he could hear the tinniest, grey tom's faint breathing. He gasped and stuck his head out of the den to yowl. "Lakepaw! Birdheart!"

The two medicine cats stared in surprise at him.

Oakpaw yowled again. "There's a kit who's barely breathing! He needs help!"

They exchanged a nod before Birdheart ran toward Oakpaw while Lakepaw raced away from the burned clearing.

Birdheart began to massage the kit's chest. "Oakpaw, tell some cat to get me some wet moss." He nodded and yowled outside again. Cloudfeather pelted off, while the patrol joined them at the den.

Lakepaw appeared, out of breath, holding a beech leaf in his mouth. He dropped it and panted. "I found juniper, borage, poppy seed and honey to make the poultice stick." Birdheart nodded and took the herbs. He added "I'll give the mother some extra poppy seeds."

Oakpaw looked at him in surprise. "How did you know there was a mother?"

The tom replied with a low voice. "I guessed. Who else could have made the first yowl?"

Cloudfeather returned with a jawful of moss. It was soaking wet, but Birdheart grabbed it and held it over the kit's mouth; she let the water drip.

Suddenly, the little kit choked. He coughed, his whole body moving in the effort. Birdheart began to massage him in shorter, harder thrusts. Finally, with a pained cry, the kit stopped coughing. His golden eyes were glazed and his breathing was uneven but Birdheart knew the young kit would be just fine. _Maybe four or five moons? He's a real fighter._

She tested him by meowing gently. "What's your name, little one?"

He looked up at the medicine cat and mewed barely auditable. "Smokekit." Birdheart looked up at the mother with a questioning gaze. She nodded and dipped her head to all three cats. "Thank you." Then she padded over and curled her body around him.

Shadestar and Ripplestar entered the den together. "The others are listening outside," Ripplestar gazed around until her gaze fell on Smokekit. "Is he all right?"

Lakepaw gave a tired nod before glancing at the she-cat. "Will you tell us what happened?"

She returned the nod and padded over to her kit and he began to suckle. "My name is Shadowheart. When the fire started, we had no idea what to do. Every cat ran, including my kits but I was too scared of the fire so I waited until it was over to come back." She looked at the pile of bodies and then at her paws. "I didn't realize…"

Birdheart gave her a comforting lick. "It's all right. What happened to the other cats?"

Shadowheart shook her head. "They're hiding in the forest."

Oakpaw murmured. "So that's why the path we took had so much active, rogue scent. " He glanced at Shadowheart and then at Birdheart and Lakepaw. "Shouldn't we look for the other rogues? Like Shadowheart, aren't they all going to be scared?

The leader of WildClan stared at him for a moment before she relaxed and turned to Shadestar to reasonable for an apprentice. You have brought him up well."

Oakpaw dipped his head even though Ripplestar hadn't addressed him. He was surprised that a leader from another clan would praise him. "Thank you."

The leader mewed back to Shadestar. "I trust Lakepaw and Oakpaw will be enough to watch the queen and the kit?" Shadestar nodded. "I think half of our cats should go and bring the other rouges over so Birdheart can treat them."

"May I go and look for herbs in the meantime? I'll need some more if i'm going to treat a bunch of other cats." Birdheart reminded. Ripplestar growled and her scar curled up. " Take Cloudfeather and Blazingfire to help."

"Shadowheart? Where are you?" A loud voice called. Oakpaw stiffened. _I recognize that voice! It's the red furred tom that was the first cat to attack Tigerfur!_

Without a warning, Shadowheart ran out of the den. Her kit mewed in protest and tried to blunder after her but Lakepaw gently nosed him to sit.

"Oakpaw, could your go and collect some moss for the kit? He'd probably like some for a nest." Oakpaw opened his mouth, ready to retort.

Shadestar replied dismissively. "Let Mudpaw and Shortpaw do that. They are apprentices after all and Oakpaw found the kit first."

_So what? He's one two. And you didn't exactly rush to help... _Mudpaw thought bitterly. He ran blindly past the entrance of the bush with his brother, paws pounding after him.

* * *

"Now you see what I mean?" Mudpaw spat. He didn't want to take his anger out on Shortpaw but he wanted to show his brother that he was right about Oakpaw. "I mean he's younger than both of us!"

They sat together in the forest, facing a large tree. Mudpaw stabbed his claws near the roots and dug up some green moss. It was dripping with rain water and its thin, clumped roots dangled in the air, dirt tumbling off them.

" Shadestar's probably thinking about making them apprentice before us Even though we're five moons older than him!"

Finally, Shortpaw couldn't take any more of his brother's annoying complaining and he didn't like what he was hearing. "Would you, shut up!" He hissed fiercely. "Can't you keep your own thoughts too yourself for once?

Mudpaw felt shocked. Shortpaw was calm, cool, serious and a born leader, just like Rabbitheart. The brown apprentice always talked to the two of them whenever he had troubles. He leaned on Shortpaw often but he felt that his brother didn't need to be so angry at him.

"Like you? Never sharing anything with your own brother?! Always being modest when really you're just too shy?!"

Shortpaw glowered. His claws itched to dig into something so he stiffly buried them into the ground. Hr forced his neck fur to flatten slowly, and took a deep breath.

Mudpaw gasped quietly. He could see a tom deeper in the forest. He had a skinny and tall body with yellow teeth and matted, red fur. Mudpaw fought the urge to flee when he met the tom's blood red gaze. He could sense danger and willed his paws to move. Instead, the tom padded forward a few steps.

He waved his red tail towards the forest before disappearing back into the forest.

Mudpaw found curiosity rising in his head. _Really? Right after being so frightened? _He chided himself silently. _Alright. I'll take a quick look. _Suddenly he brightened. _Maybe I'll become a warrior if I can track down the tom!_

To his surprise, Mudpaw, his arrogant brother apologized first. "I'm sorry Shortpaw, I'm not trying to be annoying; it's just I feel left out. You're a popular tom and Oakpaw can do his 'amazing jumps'. I wish I was something too."

Immediately, Shortpaw's gaze softened. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just tired." He shrugged.

"Can you carry my moss back? I want to hunt in deeper grounds."

Shortpaw's smile faded and he glared at his brother with an '_Are you out of your mind?!' _look. _Now you want me to do all your work?! _

_What are you doing, Shortpaw?! _He scolded himself silently. _I don't want to help! _As if some other cat was controlling he nodded slowly. "Sure."

Mudpaw turned towards the deeper forest and bounded away.

"You're welcome!" His brother muttered. Shortpaw was furious with himself for doing Mudpaw's duties again. _And was that mysterious force?_

* * *

Mudpaw crouched, unmoving. He had caught a pile of mice and had buried it in the ground He had caught a glimpse of the mysterious, red tom, and was following him from the tree tops.

Mudpaw felt his heart beat with excitement as he took a breath through his nose. Finally, he sensed the strange tom relax below him. The cat sat straight, facing the forest away from Mudpaw and began to clean his pelt. As he drew a paw to his ear, Mudpaw stiffened and the cedar branch he sat on made the tinniest movement a shaking branch could ever make. The tom continued to wash. _Steady, Mudpaw. _He told himself. _Wait, wait… And now!_

"Mrrrow!" Mudpaw bunched and released his pounce; the branch sprang back as he leapt down. Suddenly, the red tom turned to rear away from Mudpaw. Missing his target, he fell, hard onto the ground.

He couldn't breathe for a moment, and wondered what had happened. _Am I dead? _He thought. _My shoulder hurts so much. Does that mean I'm actually still alive? _He drifted into sleep, his thoughts unanswered.

"Are you alright?" A deep, unfamiliar voice growled. Mudpaw groaned. His head ached but he gritted his teeth. He remembered falling out of a tree, but that was all.

"Mudpaw?" A sweet voice called. A ginger furred she-cat stared at him. Her green eyes were formed into a worried frown.

Mudpaw blinked. "Is that you Flowerpaw?" He was lying down in a mossy nest. "Where am I?" He tried to get up and gasped with sudden, searing pain.

A third cat rushed forward with green herbs in her jaws. She laid her forepaw gently on Mudpaw's shoulder and eased him to lie back down as she dropped the plants in her mouth. "We don't want to fracture your shoulder Mudpaw. It's already dislocated so I'm going to put it back but it's going to hurt really badly." The NightClan medicine cat mewed before padding to her den store and returning with a stick, "If it hurts too much, bite down on this."

"How much is too much?" He joked.  
The cats all purred except for the red tom. With a flash, Mudpaw remembered. "You're that tom who was in the forest," Forgetting his shoulder, he tried to stand as he exclaimed. "I nearly got killed because of you!"

With a hiss of pain, he fell back, but Flowerpaw only blinked. "What are you talking about? Bloodeye is going to be joining our clan. He brought some mice for an offering too."

Mudpaw stared into Bloodeye's unwavering glance. _Did you take my mice?_

Bloodeye looked away first. "It was the least I could do to help the young 'Mud' cat. "Mudpaw." Bloodeye corrected himself. "Sorry."

The apprentice shrugged as if he didn't care so Bloodeye continued. "May I talk to him alone?"

Springcloud sighed. "Why not? It's not like having the rest of the clan getting mad at the medicine cat just because she's letting a stranger talk to a hurt apprentice instead of his parents first." She glared at him. "Fine! Just make sure he gets some rest before I relocate his bones." She padded out of her den with Flowerpaw at her side.

Bloodeye sat and began to wash.

"Really?! Did you just ask for a private meeting with me so you could groom your fur? You did that today already!"

Bloodeye gave him an amused snort. "Right, you were watching me."

Mudpaw began to wash his neck fur out of embarrassment. "Yeah, so? Now tell me whatever you wanted to say."

"Two things. Number one. Is the pretty ginger she-cat your mate?"

"No!" Mudpaw meowed. His eyes darted left and right like a mouse running away from a cat. "We're apprentices! And what makes you think she likes me?"

"She was close enough to brush pelts with you." Bloodeye pointed out. "Why wouldn't she like a handsome, rugged tom like you?"

"Don't talk like that because it just sounds weird." Mudpaw muttered. "What's the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

Bloodeye stared down into Mudpaw's eyes, a serious look in them. Bloodeye dropped his gaze. "I have magical powers and come from the clan called 'The Clan of Stars. Or more commonly known as 'StarClan'. "

**Yay! My first cliffhanger! I hope to get better at these but right now I'll use my best!**

**Q: This question justpopped into my mind. Who's the evilest cat you know and why are they the evilest? I need him/her for my other story. (I think Brockenstar mainly because he practically killed kits by making them apprentices waaaaaaaaaaaaay to early) **

**Thanks guys! **

**-Catqstar :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys! I just realized I've been an idiot so I changed Rainkit's name to Pinekit. Sorry! **

**Flutterby000: Me too! *High Five!* **

**Guest (This is to the one that Swears!): If you think you write much better, make your own story! **

**Guests (To the awesome and nice ones!): Thanks! I appreciate your reviews! I hope through you'll get an account or change your guest name into something else so I can address you better**

**RainwishandSunwishofShadowClan: Just asking, does anybody say "O.M.S.C." ? Oh my StarClan?**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: Thanks! And do you think you know whose the evilest cat now? I would do a poll but I'm still using the one I have now.**

**I'msoawesome: *High Five* I think Mapleshade sucks too! (No offense to the lovers) And Crookedstar was born to be a leader!**

**Redfeather04: I did! Thanks for giving me the oc names. **

**Neon Wish: StarClan! StarClan! **

******I still need a few extra ocs though so send them in if ya have any!**

******And guys, THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME PEOPLE! :) **

Mudpaw's green eyes widened with disbelief and then turned accusing. "StarClan? You're lying! StarClan are our dead ancestors! You're a live cat like the rest of us!"

Slowly, Bloodeye raised his gaze back to meet Mudpaw's shocked glare. He talked just as slowly, his voice smooth and arrogant. "Really? You've heard all the elders talk about the five clans in the forest and then at the lake, haven't you? Little did they know, about the other forest behind High Stones." He paused for a moment. "Sorry, I meant the six clans. Out of them, only Starclan was strong enough to stay long enough for other cats to make three new clans. NightClan, LightClan and WildClan."

Mudpaw felt weak. He shivered slightly whenever he met Bloodeye's red gaze. It looked like he was mad and as far as Mudpaw knew, no cat had red eyes. His hurt shoulder was numb and he couldn't get up. He couldn't tell if Bloodeye was telling the truth or making it up with some truth in it. So, he tried to out smarten the red- furred tom.

"How do you know so much?" He challenged the older tom as real suspicion began to flood into his head. With a sly look he slowly continued as he unsheathed his claws even though he was in no condition to fight. Bloodeye must have forgotten his injured shoulder and nervously took a step back, his back facing the medicine den's entrance. His own shoulders were tense, ready to run at any moment.

Mudpaw glared at the tom fiercely as ideas mixed and matched with other thoughts. "How long have you been spying on us?!" He demanded. "Or have you been spying on all the clans?" Skittishly, Bloodeye began to pace, and then flick his ears and his nose twitched. Mudpaw recognized the look on his face by all the signs; prey underneath the watch of a predator. He forced a cold glint of anger into his eyes. Bloodeye looked intimidated by the apprentice and took a long step back from Mudpaw. And then he took another and another until he was a fox-length away from the den's entrance.

"I'll uh, tell you after you feel better." He mewed. Then, he dashed out the entrance and called for the medicine cats. Mudpaw relaxed, ready to be relived from the shoulder's disability and the pain. He gritted his teeth over a long stick, Springcloud had given to him. _I'll find out Bloodeye. You can't hide the truth. _Suddenly, Mudpaw felt a jerk in his side and he crunched his stick. It fell out of his mouth when he opened his jaws to yowl from the pain.

* * *

Mrrrrowwwwwwww!

Ravenpaw glanced at the medicine cat's den. Shadestar and his patrol had returned shortly after the skinny, red tom had. Ravenpaw was startled when he had seen the cat dragging a limp Mudpaw in his jaws through the camp entrance. Ravenpaw's friend didn't move when the red tom dropped his body onto the ground. It landed with a thump and every warrior was stood, ready to attack.

Afterward, everything had been a blur. Sandpool and Brackenleap had worriedly burst through the crowd and rushed to their son. The senior warriors herded the red tom towards the clearing where he couldn't run away from the other watching cats. When Shadestar had returned, he brought a few unfamiliar and coughing cats with him. They were taken to the hollow where Lakepaw and Springcloud could treat him. Mudpaw waited unconsciously inside the Medicine cat den.

Shadestar sat on High Rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey, join beneath High Rock."

Ravenpaw sat at his usual place for clan meetings; under the shade of the only rowan tree in the clearing. The other apprentices padded over and joined him.

Swiftfoot and Shadestar's kits were climbing the ravine that led to High Rock's ledge. Little Leopardkit stumbled over a stone and her brothers began to laugh. She huffed something Ravenpaw couldn't catch but it made her littermates laugh harder.

"Three, young kits have come of age; they are ready to become apprentices." Shadestar meowed as Leopardkit scrambled up the last boulder and padded over to stand beside her father.

The leader called out. "Leopardkit, Pinekit and Emberkit. You are six moons old and are ready to become apprentices. Before you earn your warrior name, you three will be known as Leopardpaw, Pinepaw and Emberpaw. Hawkclaw!"

As the skinny tom made his way forward, Shadestar continued. "Silverburr was a fine and respected mentor to you so I know you will teach Leopardpaw, your first apprentice the Warrior code well." The two cats touched noses quickly but Ravenpaw could tell it was from excitement and not dislike.

The leader beckoned Pinepaw so his sons stepped forward. "Pinepaw, you're mentor will be Riptooth."

Ravenpaw couldn't hide a gasp of happiness for his father. Actually, he was disappointed it wasn't his warrior ceremony, but this was almost as good.

The two cats touched noses and sat with Hawkclaw and Leopardpaw. The newly apprentice's eyes shone and they murmured to each other while gazing back at their brother.

"Rainshadow is a courageous and loyal warrior and you have earned the right for your second apprentice. I hope you will pass on those qualities to Emberpaw."

The tall warrior stooped down and touched noses with Emberkit. The clan burst into cheers. "Leopardpaw! Pinepaw! Emberpaw!"

Ravenpaw yowled, tipping his head high as he did so he could yowl at the rising moon.

Shadestar gazed down at his kits with a gentle look. He waited until the cats went silent to hear what their leader had to say next.

"A Rogue called 'Bloodeye' has helped rescue Mudpaw. To return the favor, he will be welcomed at our camp for the next half-moon until he finds a place to stay. He will also be catching food for our clan and follow the warrior code while he stays."

The clan began to murmur. A cat called out, "Where will he sleep?" "If there is enough room, in one of the warrior dens if there are enough." Shadestar answered. The tom stubbornly called back. "Well what if there isn't?" Shadestar growled impatiently. "Then you can be charge of that, Firelight." A few cats gave amused purrs as the grumpy tom muttered a reply.

"More importantly, there is greater news. A group of rouges have decided to make their own clan and they wish to learn the traditions. They take the name, StormClan. Ripplestar and half of WildClan are teaching them the duties and how the clan works. They are assigning cats to make dens, teach mentors how to teach their apprentices and they will cover the medicine cats."

Our clan will be teaching the warriors their duties and we will be training them to hunt and fight."

Their was a long silence. Ravenpaw looked at the leader as of he had gone mad. However, he could see the cats that had gone on the patrol with him were nodding. _They had probably helped chose the plan._ Ravenpaw thought.

Tigerfur dipped his head to his leader with a thoughtful look on his face. "I think it's a wise plan."

All the apprentices nodded their agreement except for Ravenpaw. He could only stare at the others. "Why? We're helping the rouges who attacked our clan, trespassed on our territory and took one of Shadestar's lives!" He growled quietly.

"Why would you want to help them?" Oakpaw shot him a annoyed and angry look but he didn't reply. Sparrowpaw and Flowerpaw exchanged a glance before warily padding a few tail-lengths away. Shortpaw ignored all of them; he didn't let his gaze waver from Shadestar.

Stormheart called out boldly. "Though, you are my leader, I refuse to share our clan's skills with a bunch of rouges. Even if we had done so, where would they stay? It would affect our clan and we would have to give away some of our territory wouldn't we?" His blue eyes were as cold as ice yet it had a piercing gleam as he challenged his leader.

Shocked gasps and a few murmurs of agreement came from the other warriors but Stormheart didn't stand down.

To almost every cat's surprise, Shadestar purred. "You know me better than that, old friend. I would've never chosen something to _not _benefit our clan. While we are helping, WildClan has decided to call a truce with StormClan and NightClan during leaf-bare, when we are weak from hunger and cold. We would have two clans to back us up if LightClan was to attack us. Further more, we won't need to shorten our territory borders; StormClan has chosen to live in the forest between our clan and WildClan where neither of us has ever used."

Nettletail rose with Lilysnow, a growing smirk on his face. "I should have known." Then he meowed. "I agree with this plan." Other cats called out their agreement too; Shadestar gave him a playful growl. "I'm not asking you to agree with _my _plan. I command you to!"

Ravenpaw felt as if some cat had knocked the breath out of him. "You knew, didn't you?!" He stared with disbelief at the other apprentices who were trying to hide their giggles.

Oakpaw rolled onto his stomach. "You should see your face!" He howled. "Shadestar isn't an idiot! Did you really think he'd give away help to random rogues?!" Ravenpaw's pelt burned and he felt some betrayal from the other apprentices who kept the information away from him. He hated humiliation, even when it wasn't directed at him. But when it was, he felt _extra_ embarrassed.

Shadestar cleared his throat and meowed dryly, "Thank you, Oakpaw. I would have never realized I wasn't an idiot without your help."

Oakpaw replied cheekily with a mock bow. "You're welcome!"

Shadestar yowled one last time; his throat was getting hoarse. "Finally, Springcloud will take Lakepaw to become a full medicine cat."

The clan cheered and Lakepaw dipped his head to his clanmates.

With the last announcement, Shadestar climbed down the ravine and headed to the cave of his den as the clan finished yowling for Lakepaw.

Springcloud padded over to him, with traveling herbs in her jaws. "Ready?" She asked.

Rabbitheart and Fallowflight hurried to give their brother a fare-well and other cats gave their own good-byes.

Lakepaw nodded and they headed out of camp, moonlight guiding and lightning up their path. Their fur glittered with the silver light but Lakepaw shuddered as he heard a murmur.

_Night will come, soaring through, staying on, only you._

_Laying on the rights of light, comes a sister of the bright_

_Cursed words you cannot say. Your brethren will deserve the pay_

_Wild will give its final call, when the others begin to fall."_

**So guys! And girls ! Yay!  
**

**I'm already working on the next chapter so it might come out by next week. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and comments! I have a helpful Betta but you guys are just as awesome! I'm looking for advice to 'writer's block' for future references.**

**I will be working on my other story, "Cat Chat" too. If you have ideas, PLEASE SEND THEM IN!" I also plan on update cats of the clans every 10 chapters.**

**Question of the Day: What is the most used texting word you can think of or that you use. (I don't text much but I have google+ and mine is Y.O.L.O! )  
**

**-Catqstar :) Bye Bye! *Squeal* I'm so happy because of you guys! THANKS AGAIN!**


	18. Just a little Talk

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! (Just wanted to say, please check out my latest poll!)**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: That really true but I think he was just too ambitious for his own good. **

**Amberflame805: Thanks! It sort of popped into my head, but I had to modify it a little.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Thank you! I actually never say lol though even though I do hear lost of people use the word.**

**Redfeather04: Yay! Thank you!**

**The Spirit That Comes At Night: Thank you! If you see any major ones that my beta or I don't catch, can you tell me?**

**Mirage1234: Thank you! If you have any writer tips about showing true charecter, can you send them to me?**

**Guest: I have google+ and everybody goes "Lol! Iou" And all that text stuff. By the way, are you a new guest, or one that has given my a review before? Blah. Any ways, I hope you get a fanfiction account!**

**Now, here's this chapter!**

In the past moon, a lot had happened; Oakpaw could barely remember all of them. Once Mudpaw had healed, he and Shortpaw became Shorthill and Mudwhisker. Lakepaw was now Lakestream and Lilysnow had moved into the nursery, promising kits near the end of leaf-bare.

Bloodeye was getting more popular and was still staying with NightClan. He lacked hunting skills and never trained in bigger groups. However, Bloodeye had plenty of good excuses to extend his stay. Once, Mudwhisker had tried to force the tom out of the clan with guilt. Emberpaw, Pinepaw and some of the younger warriors had tried to defend him and had won.

StormClan was becoming more of a clan each night. All the cats had changed their names.

A large patrol of warriors would head over before sunset to help the forming clan. Each NightClan cat had an apprentice, to train specifically. Even the apprentices had apprentices. Oakpaw's was a warrior named Blueshadow. The she-cat was silent, swift, and a deadly warrior. She learned fast and excelled at fighting. Oakpaw had a hard time trying to win. It stung him that one day he would have to fight his 'apprentice'.

Suddenly, a black paw lashed out at Oakpaw; and he flinched.

"Oakpaw, what's wrong?" Ravenpaw asked, slightly annoyed at his brother. The two brothers along with their apprentices were chosen to train StormClan on the night of the gathering at the Moon Circle. He didn't mind through; StormClan's territory took up the forest between NightClan and WildClan. It was a good spot and it hadn't affected the other clans. At the gathering, Shadestar and Ripplestar would be explaining the modifications like how the Moon Circle was going to be neutral territory so you had to pass through if you wanted to talk to the clan across you.

Ravenpaw snapped back into thought. "Silversong, Blueshadow and I have been waiting for your _orders."_

Oakpaw snarled at his brother. "Oh, so it's _my fault_ that Shadestar told me to train with you and Silversong?"

Ravenpaw wanted to yowl at the annoying fur-ball of a brother but he kept his temper in check; He bristled and dug his claws into the ground to keep them from scoring them across Oakpaw's smug, smirking face and growled. "Let's just get on with it."

"Now, Oakpaw meowed in a loud voice. Let's began to start our battle session. Blueshadow and Silversong versus Ravenpaw and I. There are no rules except for no claws, and you may use trickery. The winners are whoever can keep the other team pinned for three heart-beats. Get ready,"

Ravenpaw sheathed his now dirty claws and crouched, ready to spring. Blueshadow did the same but Silversong calmly sat, waiting for another cat to attack her.

Oakpaw yowled, "Go!" before jumping onto Blueshadow. She was small; the size of Oakpaw and they matched skills.

He spun around and kicked with both hind paws. Blueshadow reared away and they leapt onto Oakpaw's back. He writhed and squirmed but Blueshadow held on and counted the heartbeats. Oakpaw went limp as she counted the numbers out loud. "One, two-" He reared up and flung Blueshadow off of him before she got to three. With a hiss, the she-cat threw herself at his unprotected belly. Oakpaw tried to twist around but he tripped over Blueshadow and tumbled onto her.

Ravenpaw was taking defense. He ducked away from each of Silversong's blows and then step-sided a small kick from his apprentice. Silversong was normally one of the strongest in her clan. Blueshadow, Featherbreeze, Willowsong, Skyleaf and Embersky were the few exceptions; they would be tough opponents in a fight.

Ravenpaw got the feeling that some of the previous rogues, loners and kitty-pets had blood from the five clans.

He had seen Liontail and Leaffeather's jumping abilities; the two littermates and Salmonflight might be related.

Silversong took advantage of Ravenpaw and swiped a paw at his cheek. Ravenpaw ducked and the blow hit nothing but air.

"What's wrong, Silversong? You don't seem like yourself these days." He asked, surprised at his panting apprentice.

The she-cat looked at him, panic filling her green eyes. "I'm fine. What are you talking about?" She took a step and then cried out in pain. Oakpaw stopped wrestling with Blueshadow and they both came over. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Silversong winced and raised one of her front paws. It had a huge rose thorn buried in the pad; Ravenpaw imagined the flower's petals matching the color of the glistening drops of blood that dripped from Silversong's paw.

Blueshadow mewed. "Are you alright?" Her clan- mate nodded and limped forward a few steps before stopping. "I'll go visit Poppyflower." She had been chosen to be the future medicine cat. Ravenpaw wasn't surprised at Silversong's choice. From the few days Ravenpaw had known her, he could already tell she was perfect for the job. _She's smart, wise, learns quickly and she has two experienced mentors to help her. _He told himself silently.

The pure black tom padded forward to Silversong's side and murmured gently. "I'll bring you there. Lean on me if you need to."

Oakpaw called after them. "We'll see you guys later." Ravenpaw flicked his tail to show he had heard his brother before he began to help Silversong limp to the medicine cat's den.

From behind them, Ravenpaw heard a long hiss before screeches erupted into the air but he didn't look back.

"I know why you're here, Silversong." Poppyflower was standing over a pile of herbs as she called out, without looking behind her. "Ravenpaw, you can join us too." The apprentice padded inside the broom bush-den, uncertainty pricking his pelt.

"What do you mean?" Silversong asked as she sat into a nest. "How did you know?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw asked. He was quite curious to know how a medicine cat could predict when another cat got hurt. "You know that Silversong has a thorn the size of beetle in her paw?"

"What?" Poppyflower looked surprised and then finally seemed to notice the thorn. "Oh, you poor dear." She hurried to grab her supplies. "I'm sorry; I didn't notice the thistle right away."

Ravenpaw looked intrigued. "Then what did you mean about knowing why Silversong came?"

Poppyflower was pulling the thorn out; she didn't speak until Silversong had let out a yelp. The medicine cat padded out of the den and spat it promptly. "Ugh, do you know how horrible needles and thorns taste?" She shook her head with a mutter. "I wonder how those rabbits manage to eat plants all day and still taste so good themselves."

Silversong snorted, although it was a little nervous sounding. "Thanks for your help, Poppyflower." Silversong shook her paw a little to test it. She took a few steps, padding around the den, stopping at the den entrance. She glanced quickly at Ravenpaw and then Poppyflower. "Let's go Ravenpaw. Oakpaw and Blueshadow will be waiting for us."

Ravenpaw felt a sting of resentment. _Even though, you'll become the leader, right now you're in the rank of an apprentice just like me so don't treat me as if I'm yours instead of the other way around!_

Poppyflower stood up, with a sharp mew. "Silversong, you've been my friend for a long time and I'm a medicine cat; as your new medicine cat, I definitely can tell when a she-cat is a queen and is expecting kits soon."

Ravenpaw shot Silversong a shocked stare but Silversong averted her eyes so they didn't meet his gaze. Silversong hesitated; flattening her ears with a meow. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stay leader and I'm quite ambitious. I want to keep the position and help our clan rise to become a great one." She dropped her head. "Please don't take away my leadership."

Ravenpaw found his voice and managed to stammer a few words. "You can still be leader when you have kits, but your deputy will have to be more responsible and will do your duties when you're in the nursery. And I can't take away anything; I don't think any of the other leaders can either because this is your clan."

Silversong exhaled with relief. "Oh, that's good to hear. I thought I would have to give up my position."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "That could happen if you were just the deputy."

Poppyflower rolled her eyes. "Don't forget I'm here!" Then her green eyes widened, glinting with undisguised curiosity. "Sooooo, who's going to be the father?"

Poppyflower drew out her words slowly, as if trying to torture her friend. Silversong squirmed under the gazes of both Poppyflower _and_ Ravenpaw who shrugged. "What? Can't I be curious?"

Silversong shook her head. "It's just not for you to know."

Ravenpaw twitched his ears. "And why is that?" _What do you mean it's not for me to know? _He persisted. "You can trust me."

Silversong hesitated slightly before she shook her head firmly. "We'll be enemy clans in the future, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw sighed in frustration. "I suppose you'll go to the nursery now and make a nest and do your other queenly things instead of telling your mentor important things like expecting kits!"

Silversong looked relived and even faintly amused that Ravenpaw was taking everything so lightly. "Yes I will." She dipped her head to Poppyflower and then Ravenpaw. "Thank you, both of you guys." Silversong raised her head to look at them. "I'll be going now. I'm going to announce the deputy of the clan."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Good, but you should have done that much earlier and received your lives right after the ceremony. Shadestar and the rest of our patrol should be returning by now." The midnight-black tom poked his head out of the den. "And, I hope you'll tell me the secret father next time we see each other again."

Ravenpaw slipped out of the medicine cat's den and Silversong called out. "Not a chance, my friend!"

_Friend._

That word was a good one to hear. A breeze buffeted Ravenpaw; the cool air rushed between his ears and rustled his black fur. _I wish my own clan could all see me as a friend._

Sadness gripped his heart. It had been a long time since _any_ cat had called him a 'friend'. And he couldn't remember any cat he had claimed as a friend either.

_Maybe it's because no one likes me. _

Ravenpaw glanced up at the silver moon. It seemed to envelop Ravenpaw; he could see that his fur was turning to a light shade of grey. _Although you seem to like me. _"Why?" He meowed out loud to no cat in particular.

A red and golden dappled head popped out from a nearby bush. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched. "I think I can handle my own _private matters, _Redfeather." She ignored his hint and padded over to him. "Come on, we can sit over there." She pointed to a couple of short, flat rocks, almost looking as if they were made for sitting. "Now, come on and talk."

Ravenpaw sighed. He wasn't in the mood for a talk with stubborn Redfeather but it wasn't as if he had anything else to do. "Fine." He padded after her, and sat a tail-length away from her. "So what do you want?"

"To talk." She replied. The she-cat licked her paw and drew it over one ear. "What did you think I wanted to do? Plan to murder Silversong?"

Ravenpaw snuffled a purr. "Okay, but what are we talking about?"

Redfeather gazed into the starry sky. She murmured quietly to herself but Ravenpaw caught her words. "I wish Frogclaw hadn't died."

"Longclaw is stronger because of both of his mentors and he wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for Frogclaw." Ravenpaw meowed softly. He lifted his chin and continued. "You know that's why he chose his name. He wanted to be 'Longclaw' so he would never forget his mentor."

Redfeather mewed, clear sorrow and grief clouding her gaze. "I know, but I just wonder sometimes if Starclan has real powers. They've never helped when a clan truly needs them."

Ravenpaw stared at her, fear and worry at Redfeather's lack of trust running inside him. "What are you talking about?" Redfeather shook her head and it seemed to clear her head. "Never mind that, I'm here to help you."

Ravenpaw sighed. _I thought I was going to get away! "_And why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your clanmate and your friend." She meowed simply.

Ravenpaw felt his heart suddenly spark, joy flooding his mind. He blinked and discovered salty tears dripping down his face. "Thank you."

Redfeather snorted, as if she was amused. "What for?" She glanced away when she spotted Ravenpaw's tears and looked away. "I'm here to talk to you about everything. Like how's training going?"

Ravenpaw blinked out the last tear and then mewed. "Fine, Stormheart said I'm nearly ready for my assessment and Silversong is working hard. She's supposed to be appointing a new deputy."

Redfeather shrugged. "Who do you think it's going to be?" Ravenpaw paused thoughtfully. "Probably Blueshadow or Snowfall. They're strong and mighty warriors."

Redfeather nodded. "I thought Embersky would be chosen. He's the most experienced cat; he claims his mother used to be in one of the old clans."

She looked at him, mischievous look lighting up her green eyes. "Actually, I just want to catch up on some gossip for our clan." Ravenpaw gave her a blank stare. "What are you talking about?"

She huffed. "You know, who has a crush on whom? Are there going to be new kits soon? That kind of thing like what you share at gatherings."

Ravenpaw blurted out something he wasn't sure why he said. "Oakpaw has a crush on you."

She calmly replied. "I knew that." "What?" He gasped. "You knew that he liked you." She began to pick at her claws, dirt occasionally falling out. "Yes. He always acts so strange around me, he never actually tries hard when we fight, and he always offers to help get bedding."

Ravenpaw snorted. "What's bad about that?" Redfeather growled. "It's not fun when an apprentice always follows a warrior around when she's trying to hang out with her friends!"

"And I take it you don't like him." He replied dryly. She rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't! He's too young and annoying and ignorant!"

"So why don't you just tell him?" He muttered. She glared at him slyly. "Only if you tell Flowerpaw about your feelings for her."

He shot her a sharp look. "Where did you hear that?!" He demanded. Redfeather meowed. "Oakpaw told me of course."

Ravenpaw snarled. "I should have known not to trust him!"

Redfeather shot him another look. "Calm down. I won't tell anybody." He sighed. "You better not." The pretty she-cat stood and padded away. She called out. "We better get going soon. The thing is, we can be friends right? Friends are cats you can trust."

Ravenpaw nodded and followed her. _Friends. That sounds good to me._

**Hi Guys! I NEED SOME INSPIRATION! SO PLEASE UPDATE ALL OF YOUR STORIES SO I CAN GO READ THEM!  
**

**Q: What is the worst sandwich you can think of right now? (Mine is Pickles with rotting jellyfish topped with the maze of bones. Yummy! NOT!) **


	19. Secrets! (The song is good too!)

**I hope you guys have had a great Halloween!**

Reviews: **RedFeather04: I'll be waiting for your story! And do u have another quote? Your sandwich was pretty creative! :)**

**SomeoneI'mSure: Thanks! But you know, I have an awesome editor!**

**EradrinSkyLeaf: Yay! Thank you!**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: Hmm, I'll say it's a good guess, but no. Although the father is in Ravenpaw's clan but I hinted the father slightly in one chapter.**

**SwiftstarofThunderclan: Thank you! **

"Oakpaw, get outside right now!" A few other cats began to yowl too but Oakpaw groaned, momentarily blocking out the noises before the voices came back. Some were excited; all of their voices were equally loud and annoying.

A large paw prodded his shoulder; it darted away and then returned as if he was testing if Oakpaw was dead.

Oakpaw rolled onto the paw on purpose and was resulted with a high-pitched screech. "What do you think you're doing, mouse-brain?"

The brown apprentice growled as he opened his eyes and stared into dark red ones. "Who's the mouse-brain? You're only a visitor, Bloodeye."

"So what?" He rumbled. He lifted his chin with a challenge aggressively. "Who tries to run over another cat's paw when he trying to wake you up?"

"Who wakes someone up by stabbing them in the side?"Oakpaw shot back. A glint of anger shown in Bloodeye's glare as he pointed a claw at Oakpaw. "You. Are. An. Apprentice." He growled stiffly. "My rank is higher than you."

Oakpaw rolled his eyes. "You're just a rogue; go join Stormclan if you're interested in the clans so much."

The red tom sneered with a curled lip. "I bet your skills aren't as amazing as mine."

Oakpaw sighed; he had gone through this conversation many times and most ended quickly. "And what skills would they be?" He pinned Bloodeye to the ground in a flash and then leaned in close to hiss. "I'm the strongest apprentice in the clan and I'm much stronger than you. Go eat your dirt somewhere else, moss-brain!"

Bloodeye snorted even though he was pinned down. "Moss doesn't have a brain, idiot!"

"Exactly my point," Oakpaw rolled his eyes again. "You and moss are similar in so many ways."

Bloodeye got up so fast that Oakpaw was hurled into his nest. "Bug off, Oakpaw!" He hissed. "Or I'll make you so sorry!"

His heart was beating slightly faster but Oakpaw didn't care. "Why don't you do that instead?" He snarled forcefully. "Mudwhisker has told me how troublesome you are but if you want a fight I'm ready anytime you are! Now get out of this den!"

Bloodeye's neck fur was standing up but he obeyed the younger tom. As he padded out the den, muttering angrily, another cat with sleek-fur poked her head into the den.

"Hurry up!" Flowerpaw squealed. Oakpaw sighed but began to follow the she-cat as she bounded and lead Oakpaw out of the den.

He looked out and white blinded him. Startled, Oakpaw yowled before averting his gaze to his paws. "Are you trying to blind me, Flowerpaw?" He complained. "You're not trying to kill me yet, right?"

The she-cat shuffled her paws, looking embarrassed. She looked away from Oakpaw and muttered quietly. "Sorry."

Oakpaw was taken back by Flowerpaw. "Um, I was just kidding." He muttered, just loud enough for Flowerpaw and Ravenpaw to catch. A sleek, grey furred tom padded up to the apprentices; he was only a little taller than Oakpaw but Oakpaw's broad shoulders, long legs and thick tail certainly didn't match his father's slimmer, sleeker body frame. Ravenpaw was standing next to him; he was shorter, more slender and definitely hated the cold_. He does have shorter fur._ Oakpaw concluded.

"What do you think of the snow?" Riptooth asked.

Oakpaw finally glanced around him at the camp. The tunnel to the elder's den was snow-coated lightly in white; so was the medicine cat's den, the warrior's den and High Rock.

Small piles of snow had formed around the nursery and the new born kits, Larkkit and Hazelkit took a few steps back, and then charged into the mounds of snow. A moment later, Lilysnow poked her head out of the den and scolded her kits. They obeyed her, glumly padding behind her but into the den but Larkkit swished his tail, spraying snow into Hazelkit's fur. She hissed playfully before leaping onto him to tussle. Their mother watched the kits, a proud light in her eyes.

A few more snowflakes fluttered down and Oakpaw stuck out his tongue, trying to catch a couple.

"So what do you think of the snow?" Ravenpaw asked, cocking his head to the side. Oakpaw gazed around the white camp. His thick fur was unaffected by the frosty cold but other cats like Ravenpaw or Moonwillow would be less joyful about it. As if on cue, the silver-furred warrior stalked across from her den to the gathered cats.  
"This is your first snow isn't it, Oakpaw?" She meowed, titling her head to look at the sky. "It's our first too," Shorthill put it. His brother nodded, excitement glinting in his amber eyes. "Do we still have to do the sunset patrols if we can't see the sun?" Mudwhisker asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask, 'does prey kill you?' 'Do cats have kits?' 'Are there still territories'?" Shadestar appeared behind the young warrior, a half-amused, half- annoyed look on his face.

Tigerfur stood beside him and growled. "Of course! The other clans would never miss a chance to steal _our prey." _He gestured with a paw to Mudwhisker. "You can lead the dawn patrol; take Moonwillow, Flowerpaw, Riptooth, Bloodeye and Pinepaw with you and watch LightClan carefully please." He growled again, shaking his head. "They've been getting too close to our side of the border. If they trespass, shred their sorry-pelts once for me and twice for the clan!"

The cats that were called left along with Shadestar but Tigerfur stayed behind, an excited gleam in his golden eyes.

"What will we be doing? Shorthill asked. "If we're hunting, can I lead the patrol? Tigerfur shook his head. "Shadestar will be taking care of that. Right now, we're going to visit StormClan quickly and make sure they're not going to do anything reckless during Leaf-Bare."

"Who will be going?" Oakpaw meowed, padding forward. "I hope I am, even though Blueshadow's already a fine warrior and a good deputy for StormClan."

Tigerfur gave a single, unimpressed nod. "I've noticed. However, Blueshadow and the rest of her clan are all inexperienced. After all, none of them have had an apprentice yet."

Other cats appeared, curiously looking at the assembled cats. "I could switch apprentices," Swiftfoot offered. The former deputy shrugged. "If you like, I could teach her the deputy duties while Oakpaw trains Mushroompelt." Before Oakpaw could say no, Tigerfur nodded. "That sounds like the wisest thing we could do. However, only Shorthill, Ravenpaw, Mudwhisker, Mothbelly, Oakpaw, Brackenleap and Shiningheart and I will be going."

"Now?" Shorthill asked. "No," The deputy replied, turning towards the fresh-kill pile. He waved his striped tail at a mouth-watering, still warm rabbit. "Take some time to eat so you'll have enough energy when we get to StormClan's camp.

Oakpaw hurried to snatch the rabbit but Swiftfoot stood at his side, blocking his path. "Sorry," She murmured, moving out of the way. "Mushroompelt can be a real, annoying fur ball sometimes but I'm sure you can handle him." She added.

_Great. _Oakpaw groaned silently._ This is going to be so fun._

"Watch this!" Mushroompelt yowled at Oakpaw. He charged Mossflower but before the she-cat could get ready, he curled into a ball and slammed into her. The she-cat gave a startled cry but recovered quickly. She warily watched Mushroompelt as he reared up and swiped at Mossflower with both paws. She spun on her front paws, ducked under Mushroompelt's paws and then swept her legs, knocking his out from under him. He collapsed before Mossflower's mentor and Oakpaw bounded cheerfully towards the two of them. "Mossflower wins!" Mothbelly yowled.

Suddenly, Mushroompelt's claws were buried into Oakpaw's belly fur. He yowled loudly and Mossflower and Mothbelly both had an identical look of horror on their faces.

Mushroompelt had one too and he suddenly gasped out. "I'm sorry!" Oakpaw gritted his teeth as blood dripped out, staining his already reddish fur. _He actually sounded genuine, _Oakpaw thought. _But how does a cat accidently stab their mentor? _

"Go let Poppyflower treat your wounds," Mossflower meowed gently. Then her eyes and voice turned cold. "I'll deal with Mushroompelt." She spat out his name angrily, and then he began to sob while Oakpaw gritted his teeth again and he limped towards Poppyflower's den.

Several fox-lengths before he reached the den, he suddenly froze, and held his breath. "So they're my kits," A low voice asked. Oakpaw stiffened at the failure scent. _Tigerfur? And he has kits? _A cat bumped into Oakpaw and he almost hissed out loud. The other cat had a mask of surprise before it hardened into a _Be quiet! _Look. Oakpaw bit his tongue at his annoying brother. They glared at each other, sending silent messages before a she-cat meowed in a quiet tone. "Yes, they're your kits."

"What will we do about them?" Came his reply.

Silversong sighed, her voice raised a little. "I was thinking that you'd keep one kit and I'd keep the others."

"Does Poppyflower know how many kits are coming?" "No, but she said there would at least be two and she knows about us."

Tigerfur ignored her last words but his head snapped towards her at her next. "I'm stepping down from leader. "Why?" He whispered, looking confused. "You're amazing as a leader.

"I don't deserve my clan's loyalty if I'm not loyal to them." She lifted her chin. "They deserve a cat as noble as Blueshadow."

"Okay." He muttered. The deputy turned around and began to exit. "I'll be going now. Meet me on the gathering's night at the beech tree near my clan's territory if you need to talk to me." Ravenpaw hurriedly got up, and backed away from the entrance; in a moment, Oakpaw did too.

Tigerfur hesitatingly stepped out, looking both ways before he strode towards the center of the camp and yowled. "NightClan, we're leaving."

Oakpaw finally remembered his bleeding belly just as Ravenpaw disappeared. He cursed. _Did he know about the two of them? _

Mudwhisker gasped. "Oakpaw, what happened to you? You're bleeding!" Oakpaw flattened his ears and snarled. "You think I can't tell?" His friend flinched back as if he were hit. Oakpaw took a step towards him and continued, his voice growing with anger. "I'm not an idiot! I can take care of myself just like I've always done." Hurt flashed in Mudwhisker's eyes but he stood by as Oakpaw stormed off. His annoyance began to fade and he couldn't help but feel guilt. _He doesn't need to watch over me, _Oakpaw told himself. _He isn't related to me and I have my own family._

Then, he remembered Snowpelt. She would rather groom Ravenpaw's pelt than watch him do a battle move that he had watched and taught himself and always wanted to talk about she-cats, or boring hunting techniques or the latest gossip. Oakpaw knew that was what most apprentices did but he felt different and sometimes unwanted. _I'll become the leader one day and show them I'm special. That I'm not boring and that I'm unique. _

After they had arrived back at camp, Oakpaw realized there wasn't anything he had to do. Then, he remembered Silversong and Tigerfur. _Why? Why Tiger_fur? _You had everything I could want. The position of deputy, respect, your clan mates know you're loyal and noble. _

_"_Why did you have to go and ruin your life?" Oakpaw spoke aloud. He looked up and realized other cats were staring at him. Flowerpaw brushed past his flank and murmured into his ear. "Are you okay?"

He relaxed and sighed. "Yeah, I almost caught a hawk but Ravenpaw had to ruin my catch." He lied.

Flowerpaw looked impressed. "That's amazing!" Oakpaw sighed again, going along with the story. "It would have been if I had caught it."

"Oakpaw," Tigerfur yowled, coldly. His apprentice wore a surprised look as he padded over to his mentor. "Shadestar needs to see you in his den." Oakpaw's eyes widened as he nodded silently and began to make his way there. _He didn't... Did he? _Oakpaw's heart began to beat faster at the thought.

"So, Ravenpaw has been telling me something absurd that I need you to classify," Shadestar meowed smoothly. He looked deep into Oakpaw's eyes and he continued. "Apparently, you both saw Tigerfur and Silversong talking about their kits." "We heard them talking," Ravenpaw corrected quietly. Then he glanced at Oakpaw and sent him a message silently with his eyes.

_I did it for the clan._

Oakpaw felt confused, staring back at Ravenpaw. His brother met his eyes, defiant and proud, daring Oakpaw to speak. So he did, "Why did you tell Shadestar?"

Ravenpaw sighed, and ignored his question._ "_We wouldn't have an untrustable deputy. No matter which clan he's in, he wouldn't ever land one blow on his mate or his kits_."_

Oakpaw chose to ignore Ravenpaw's point and mewed instead. "Yes, they were discussing what to do with them as soon as they're born."

"Tigerfur is getting at least one kit," Ravenpaw blurted out. "He wants one for our clan."

Surprisingly, Shadestar nodded. "And he will have one." After noticing Ravenpaw and Oakpaw's surprised look, he added, "It's his own kit after all. But he does have a punishment."

Ravenpaw hesitatingly asked, "Would you like me to fetch him?" "That would be great, Ravenpaw." The leader replied.

Once Ravenpaw had left, Shadestar sat down, looking tired. "Is it hard to be a good leader?" Oakpaw blurted out. The older tom shot him a look and Oakpaw meowed again. "Do you even like being the leader?"

Shadestar blinked before giving a sigh. "Yes. I chose to be the leader because I was very ambitious." He paused and nodded as if remembering an old memory.

"Maybe even more than you, but that's not important to being a good leader. You must put the clan in front of you and then your own priorities next.""Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Oakpaw replied.

Shadestar purred loudly. "That's quite ambitious of you, but being a leader always means, putting the clan in front of you and your own priorities after.

Oakpaw cocked his head to the side, thinking of another question. "Have you ever had any prophecies?" Tigerfur and Ravenpaw padded into the den. The deputy lowered his head and sat, facing Shadestar. "This is about Silversong and I, isn't it?"

**Whew! Done! Just saying, chapter 25 is when I'll update alliances. ****  
**

**I know I'm slow but I really, really wanted to ask how was Halloween?**

**I went outdoor trick-or-treating in a rain coat and it was really embarrassing nobody could tell what my costume was but I still got a full bag of treats!**

**Q: The best chocolate or Candy ever!**

**Mine is Twik! I love the caramel part and the chocolate although sometimes the sweetness is to overpowering.**

**Bye Bye!**

**-Catqstar**


End file.
